This Broken Yet Beautiful World
by AwesomeHellee9
Summary: " Am I alright? I think not , I find out, my grandfather is dead ,and left me with some magical necklace that people who really countries pop out from ... Do that sound alright too you?" After receiving a mysterious globe pendant ,Claire Riker life is change ,By the arrival of her childhood imaginary friend's calming to be countries. Bad Grammar Base on Atama Ga Kuru Teru global
1. Chapter 1

**HelleeV: Yes I rewrote this story please stop looking at me it different and hopeful better there was too many dam plot bunnies. This the last time I am changing/ rewriting this I swear . I don't own the Global fan fic that idea that belong to Atama Ga Kuru Teru an amazing writer by the way .I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz.**

**"Great decision often take no more than a in the making"-Hugh Llofting**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue :**

**11 years ago before **

_**" **Nooo!" a screaming girl cried in her room , the voice of two adult argued down the hall . Her fated had been decide , she would leave the only place she called home ._

_" What wrong ? love" A emerald eyes man walk in with two thick bushy eyebrows and sat next to the crying child. Followed by a group of boys in their youths._

_ "Little dude don't cry , tell the hero what wrong?" As Alfred said the youngest in the group tried to claim her down ._

_" Mommy said we have to leave , she say grandpa crazy " she cried harder then before the tears rolled down her face._

_ " I don't want to leave ... I don't want to leave grandpa ... He not crazy " She was pulled into a tight hugged by the Italian with strange curl in his hair "Ve don't cry I am sure she didn't mean it " . _

_The door slowly open as a woman in her early twenty open the door walking over to the crying child ._

_"Claire did you get your stuff ?"her mother smile gently , wiping the tears from her puffed __red __eyes from crying._

_"Mommy I don't want to leave grandpa" the small girl cried in protest ._

_" I known but it for the best ... Mommy and Grandpa don't get along beside you will some time with your daddy"_

_" I don't like Daddy, I want to still here with you and grandpa" He mother slowly got up , slowly placing the girl belonging in a pink backpack ._

_"Please tell her I don't want to go" she looked at her friends "Feil please tell her" she grazed into the young man closed eyes._

_"Who are you talking too?" ask her mother looking at the empty room "Feli, he next to Ludwig and Kiku" _

_" Claire daring there no one there" her mother grab her hand tightly pulling her toward the door . Claire grab the Italian hand and pulled crying "Please don't I don't want to leave " . _

_Italy grab her small hand it and held it tight ,He hated losing friends , yet her hand slipped away._

_America shifted reached his hand out only to be stop by the British nations who shook his head. Unaware to the small girl that people standing next to her were not ordinary humans but the personification of the nations ._

_" Don't cry it will be all right aru" Claire mother pulled her from the bed carrying her in her arms , out the door down the stairs . Claire mother made her way down the steps only to be stop by an old man in his sixties with white gray hair with blue eyes and a bread ._

_" Grandpa see them too , you see them too right?" the small child asked the old man who gave a nodded ._

_"Just came to say good bye to my granddaughter" he chuckled his voice cracked._

_" Okay ... a few minutes , but no more or less" she Set Claire down on the steps , walking down the rest of the stairs ._

_" Grandpa I don't want to leave you " she hugged the old man unknown this would be the last time ,she would ever see him._

_"Aww don't worry about me ,min elskling ( my darling) " hugging her tightly ._

_"Grandpa how come mom could not see Feli and Ludwig" Claire asked wiping her eyes on her shirt ._

_" Because we're special Min elskling__( my darling)_ " Pulling out the globe that he wore around his neck, Claire then felt a hand grabbed her small arm .

_"Dad why are you encouraging this ?" her mother lift her carried her away "Dad you're mad ! Crazy ! They are no other people here but us in the house"._

_Claire mother carried her out of the house in to a small car , driving into the distance . The old man and a group of nation look out the window none of them spoken a word . Although this is not where are story end it just the where its begins ..._

**11 years laters **

Claire woke up to two small warm bodies, lying next to her. The small children cling to their older sister as if their life depended on it. She gently strokes her sister Marie curly light brown hair, removing the children small chubby hands from her waist. She smiled for a moment before getting up, looking at a picture on her night stand . The nineteen year old slowly got out of bed removing the sleeping children off of her.

Marie yawn in her sleep, almost panicking she cloud no longer feel her older sister next to her. She slowly rubbed her hazel eyes her eyes shifted toward the sound that was coming from the dresser, she gazed her eyes at her sister with a handful of clothes. While their younger brother Fritz curl up ,sleeping under the covers.

"Good Morning" Marie yelled sneaking up Claire who was gather who uniform for work.

"Morning" the nineteen year old girl yawn still in her night clothes holding her daily attired.

"Claire, What for breakfast?" asked the eight year old girl tugging at Claire pj bottom looking with a sleepy look.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" Claire asked her sister, as fritz woke up blinking his blue eyes he got up listening to the sounds of his sister.

" A McMuffin ,some apples slice and a harsh brown with orange juice" pouted the eight year ,"Fritz you want a McDonalds' breakfast too ! Right?"

The small boy just nodded and yawn at his sister request "Sure Mars "Claire agree knowing she probably wasn't the best care taker in the world.

"Yay Where going to McDonalds" Marie ran to living room, on the other sides of the small hall in their two room apartment. Eleven years past since Claire left her grandfather house , the nineteen year old smiled barley remember that time unaware the upcoming event that will soon pass.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

Claire Riker sat on a bench pissed off , looking on the ground lost in thought . She would gaudily look up at the people walking down the street _it seem like a busy day _she thought .The nineteen year old repeat her Former boss last words that echoed in her head "…..I am so sorry Claire, good luck " the phone line went died as the girl stood watching the coming cars on the highway . Early that morning she had listen to her boss explained, the news that she and a few of her co-workers lost their jobs due to budget cuts. '

_How will she take care of her family? If CPS finds out her sister and brother will take away or worst be lost into the system it took everything for her to grain custody?'_

_'Dammit ! This is the last thing I needed, was to lose my job, Fuck!" _She gazed back at the ground , she felt the threat of tear ready to roll down her face _'No , No ,No! I am not going to cry , I can't cry over something like this , I am not a child'_

Claire was nineteen, jobless; on the edge of being in poverty. Claire had lost her mother at age fifteen when Fritz was barley born a few weeks after his birth; Marie was only four at the time. Their father came and went as he pleased, never staying around too long at home. After their mother death for a while the three siblings were throw into a world of foster homes till Claire had finally turned eighteen she did everything she could to grant custody of her sibling spend most of her college saving in the process.

The day passes like any another , Claire did her normal routine minus the job . She picked up her sibling from school and daycare the three rush home . Marie skipped to the apartment passing the mail box units opening their mail box , Where Claire stop gather the mail and along with a small box walking to the place their call home.

While Marie did homework , fritz colored in his coloring book .Claire read the mail , lastly notice the small box .

" What that ? Is it a present?"Marie asked sneaking up behind her sister " Wow Big sis it for you , Did you order something?"

** To Claire Riker**

Claire read the box ,shaking it close to her right ear.

" Nope I didn't order something ? I wonder what it could be?"

The brown hair girl slowly open the box , she look inside only see a folded up letter that read.

_Min elskling_

_I will trust no other with this __opportunity nor this task then you. You are no longer a little girl you are now grown up , What a smart and beautiful woman you must had become . My only regret that I did not see this happen . So you must taken the family title of keeper , don't worry they will explained it to you . So if you reading this I must be dead , but to know that it in your hands I am glad._

___Love your grandpa _

"I had a grandpa" Marie voice filled with excitement then a sad tone broke "now he's dead". Claire turned the envelope over as a small golden globe fell into her palm attached by a golden chain.

" ohh I remember this" Her voice filled with excitement ,while her brown eyes gleam at the pendent "it Gold" _How strange I always remember it being a blue and green color _

"What that ?" Marie asked .

"It belonged to our grandpa" She cough clearing her voice.

"It was his necklace ,he claim you could hear the voices of the world by just wearing it " she closed her eyes and clip the necklace on .

"Although it drive him crazy , Crazy enough that he would run out of his house in the middle of the night, looking for monsters that he said that would kill us all "

"Wow " Marie look at her sister in amazement.

"Yep" She shook her head "That why we left and never saw him again ".

She said in a sad voice " That why they locked him up in a mental hospital"

"Really?"Marie asked losing focus on her homework , fritz stop and listen to Claire tale.

Time pass into the night. The brunette was back in her two room apartment, after putting her sibling to bed , the girl collapse on her bed drifted into her slumber having a strange dream.

_"Now what do we have here ?" An excited voice answer, followed by a deep voice "Don't even think about Rome "._

_Claire rubbed her eyed, opening them, to see two shadow looming over her in strange garments_

_"Where am I ? Who the hell are you ? " the girl looked at the two men one in a toga and armor with a red cape while the other in similar costume, Claire moved away making a fist in one hand ._

_"It been a while since the globe fell into hand of a beautiful young lady, since my time ahh memories " Answer the man in a toga lost in a daze._

_"globe?" Claire asked confused by the remark __"You mean this thingy" the girl point to the gold necklace, "Now looking at it kind of does look like a globe" Germania look at her with in suspicion "How did you get the globe ?"_

_ She said toying with the necklace for a moment "my grandpa left it to me"_

_"Well I don't believe it Erik granddaughter" The roman smiled ._

_"Make sense " answer the long blonde hair man who had a resemble to legolas from the lord of the ring , look at the girl._

_" Who are you ? and how did you known my grandpa ?" the girl tilt her head _

_"Where are our's manners , I am the great Roman Empire supreme ruler of all and this is Germania" The roman paused for a moment before speaking again "What is you name lovely lady?"_

_". Claire Riker" the girl answer assuming this was a dream 'Are these guys for real' she tilt her head ._

_" Claire lovely Claire From today onward you are earth" Rome spoke again smiling pointing at the girl with a confusion look in her eye ._

_"What do you mean the earth ?" asked the girl , glaring the two ancient nations , the girl felt a pull as she faded into the light._

Claire woke as she felt her sibling pull her hand "Wake up".

"Gah I am awake" the tall girl move closed to her sister ,and fritz behind her , for a moment Claire glance window.

"I am scared" Marie cried hugging her sister ."It alright I am here" she cradled the scared children Marie cried into her older sister chest, Claire stroke her hair "It was just a dream it can't hurt you"

"You're not going to leave right? Please don't leave" she cried even more "Don't leave"

"It alright I am not going anywhere shh…" Holding the crying child in her arms "I am not leaving calm down, Why would I leave I love you guys two much"

"Now it time to sleep you got school" she wipe the tears from the child eyes, Claire saw fritz asleep and Marie asleep in her arms.

_'The nightmare again, Marie, Fritz didn't deserve this...their only children Mom I wish you were here we're so lost without you' _the girl closed her eyes and tried to sleep_._

Claire lay on her bed, staring up on the dark white ceiling for a moment. For the last hour she being hearing whisper or mutters in her head, her eyes shifted around the room no one else but herself. Fritz and Marie had gotten up early that morning , Claire had the room all to her self . While listing to the sound of the tv echos from the living room , _Marie and fritz must be up already watching TV_. She did not have to get up until another 30 minutes, she closed her eyes for a minute or so before hearing a voice.

A loud Obnoxious Voice Almost screaming

_"Wake up! Dude Wake up ! Wake up !"_

_"Oui she should get up"_

"Huh? who there ?" Claire immediately sat up looking around the room for the body the voice belongs too. Another voice spoke with a charming English accent _"That no way to wake up a lady you git!_". Claire right arm reached for under the bed for a metal baseball bat .

_"Ve she sound different "_

_" Well it been years , since we saw her last"_

_" Hai Germany -san is right"_

_" you should be quiet da"_

_" Ayia you should get up?"_

"Okay who there? come out " She held the bat close to her slowly getting out of her twin size bed, moving toward the light switch. Claire toward the door as her little sister running in her room "Good Morning", Marie yawn for a moment "Why do you have the bat out ?"

"What bat!?" The tall girl drop on the bat on the floor walking her sister toward the kitchen/living room.. The unemployment girl look at the online newspaper for jobs as she poured three bowls of cereal .

"Claire what for dinner?" asked Marie who was dress in her school clothes helping fritz coloring his picture book.

"Dinner it still breakfast !"The girl answer looking to an almost empty fridge _'I got to buy food'_.

"I know but I want to know so I can be prepare for whatever you make us " Marie smiled pouring a large amount of sugar on her cornflakes .

" My cooking is not that bad right?" Claire look at Marie who turn her head looking at fritz coloring book" Fritz you like my cooking right?" the small boy shook his head with his tongue out .

_'Ve ~ you should buy pasta? Everybody like pasta'_

_'You should buy some burgers dude'_

_'Shut up you gits'_

_'I agree with America-san '_

"huh? " Claire turn to the table looking just fritz was coloring and Marie eating her breakfast.

_'Dummkopfs be quiet'_

The small boy turned to his sister, then continued to eat his cornflakes and while coloring.

_'Do you think that they would like to become one with Mother Russia?'_

_'Ayia no stop asking that aru '_

_'Oui ma Cherie her voice sound very lovely honhon"_

Marie asked holding a spoon filled of cornflakes "Are you alright? You have a funny face"

"I am great" _Oh God , fuck! I am losing it_ I am starting to hear voices Claire sat down at the table smiled rubbing her temples .

**_To be continued maybe _**

**Please**** review , tell me what you like and hate please **


	2. Chapter 2

**HelleeV: just got back from downtown ate like the world best pizza I think I was in love . Went job searching today no luck .I don't own the Global fan fic that idea that belong to Atama Ga Kuru Teru an amazing writer by the way .I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz**

**Please enjoy and review !**

**Next chapter might be out Sunday or Monday **

**Thank you too Panda77 and Legolasgreenleaf77 for Favorited and following you guys are so awesome **

_**"I know not all that may be coming, but be it what it will, I'll go to it laughing." **_

_**― Herman Melville, Moby-Dick**_

**Chapter2**

Claire put down her laptop , closing it . The girl groan in search for a job ,While trying to ignore the voices surround her head. She listen to them argue about pointless things from Americans eating to much fast food to England bad cooking . Claire frown was she really hearing voices she asked herself or was it just in her head .

_'What do you think she doing dude? she been really quiet"_

_" She probably doing something really important so hush up you git's"_

_"Verdamit for once, listen to england"_

_" Ayia It not like she can hear us anyway"_

Claire wish that the voice had been right oh how he was wrong ,She been listen to them bicker all day . She thought for a moment , placing her hand on her heart . The girl felt something metallic , she realized ,She had been wearing her grandfather necklace. She look at the once golden ,now blue and green pendent hanging from her neck.

"It... c-change colors!" She stare at it for a movement or two.

She reached to the back of her neck , tried to unclasp the necklace from her neck .

"Fuck... it stuck it , it won't come off"

_"I wonder if something __wrong __, Mon amour seem to be panicking"_

_" Ve~I hope she not sick , it not fun being sick"_

_"Da something is off about her"_

She fell to her knees , she closed her eyes _they sounded so familiar . _The girl tried to remember unable to think of anything she shrug. She was crazy like her grandfather to admit these voice were real .She took a deep breath as the voice began to ague again.

"Will all of you just shut up !" yelling to the empty room soon there was a moment of silent.

_" Dude I think she can hear us_" the loud voice said .

" Like duh ! Of course I can hear you!" she yelled back _I gone crazy just like grandpa maybe this necklace curse ._

_"Ve yay she talking to us"_ the happy voice spoke , Claire shook her head, turning her eyes toward the clock

" I have to go and pickup Marie and Fritz, I don't have time for this " the girl gather her stuff and left the house , taking the voices with her. For a while she listen to the voices as she called them , soon they began to ask her many question about her life. Soon the voice stare to ask personally question as if their knew her for a long time .

"You guys are so annoying" She hissed and groan as she made her way down the street ,getting strange looks from people walking on the street"Please shut the fuck off !"

_"Hey that so uncalled for dude, we're just trying to talk to you , that no way to treat a hero "_

"Well your being annoying, and your not being a hero your acting like a jerk!" She whisper turn her head to the side to avoiding the looked from people ,She wanted to scream .

_"You know a lady shouldn't curse , how did you grow up like this? I blame America "_

"May I asked? Why do you care so much , how I grew up ? It not like you known me or anything? your a stranger to me" She sighed .

_"Ve~ don't you remember us ?" _the happy voice as she dubbed it, turn sad almost crying_ , _Claire spoke with a strange feeling in her gut_ "_ I am sorry no , I can't say that I remember any of you" .

For the reminder of the day the voices hardly spoke . After some time it was night the small family of three fall asleep; while Claire sleeps the necklace around her neck glowed. With a shimmered of light eight attractive men appear in her bedroom.

**"Dudes I think she asleep! Let wake her up !"**

**"Bloody hell America where your manners can't you sees the children sleeping next to her last thing we need is an angry mother , that no way to wake up a lady "**

**"She sleep like she dead da"**

**"Ayia she so young to have so many children"**

**" maybe we should come back later England-san"**

**"Mon amour(my love) she is quite beautiful is she not "**

**" Ve~che bella (She beautiful)"**

**"Ja let discuss this elsewhere "** the Germany said opening the door into the hall as the nation's walk out the sound of footsteps woke up small fritz as the dark hair child yanked his sister hand .

"I'm up" the girl glazed at her brother who just point to the door, she listing to the sound of the voice argue.

"Mars ! Marie wake up" the older girl whisper into the small girl right ear, who cried out "I am coming rainbow dash"

"What?" the small girl yawn and stretched.

"I am going to check on the noise ok , I want you to stay fritz alright and if something happen I want you ,and fritz to run as fast as, can ok "

"Don't you want me to come with you, I can help?" Marie pleads with her older sister.

"No and listen to what I said ,still here alright" the tall girl slowly got off the bed grabbing a metal baseball bat from under the bed and heading out. Marie grab her brother waited by the bed .

Claire walk, then stood in the hall listen to voice talk in the living room not really paying attention to their conversation but the sound of their voice _Their sound like the voices I been hearing in my head .What the hell!._

Claire held the bat close she take a quick glance at the living room saw eight bodies whisper "fuck". The brown hair girl remind quite in thought as she lean hiding in the shadow of the hallway _Eight persons are in my house, What are they pervert? Rapist? Thieves? Like hell I' m not a stupid girl I am take these fucking bastards down._

The girl slowly moved along the wall of the small hallway holding the metal bat , as a man with blonde stood into entrance to the small living wearing a brown jacket with the number 50 on the side . She crept up behind the boy who was talking about heroes, turned around and face the girl** "hey your awa-".**

Before America could finish Claire whacked the burger loving nation to the ground with a baseball ball screaming "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!".

**"Was zur Hölle! (what the Hell!)"**

**"Calm down love, there no need to get violence"** A blonde man said, in a British voice with busy eyes browns and bright green eyes.

"Get out unless you want to end to like him" Claire nodded to America who was knock out of the floor , not moving

**"Da I like her better already"** Answer Russia

" if you make any sudden move I will not hold back " Holding the bat closely to her body ready to attack . She was terrified, shaking inside her eyes shift around the room to the cast of characters. Their were three blondes one in a purple outfits , other in green. Next to the guy on the floor was a tall man with platinum blonde hair almost looking sliver with a coat and scarf . Her eyes glance at the two people on her side A short man with jet black hair brown eyes with the other had black almost brown hair in a ponytail, she cloud not tell if it was a man or a woman . On the other side was a man with blue eyes very buff with a military jacket standing next to him was a clueless looking guy who then stared waving a white flag whisper "White flag" , with brown hair and strange curl wear a blue jacket and pants .Claire stared at the men in her small living room , she shook her head and felt as she seen them before .

"My head Why did you hit me ? I am the hero not the villain" t_hat voice I know that voice _the bat fell from Claire hands as she glance at the group of people . _**Alfred** ...no he not a real person _, No Alfred was someone she thought, she had made up as a child living in her grandfather house . Yet he was here in the flesh , her so called " imaginary friends " as her grandpa would call them ,were alive in her living room .

**"Aiyah She look like she going to pass out"** the Asian better know as Wang Yao said .

"This is all a just dream , your not real " the girl fell to the ground "I am going to close my eyes and, When I open them you will all be gone" opening her eyes their were still there scared out of her mind .

"Your real …How is that even possible ?" A series of question flash in her minds _Why was grandpa and me the only ones that saw you? Why did you say you were my imaginary friends _she felt a hand on her shoulder , the small Asian man spoke,.

**_" Claire-sama , we have a good explanation for this please let us explained "_** Kiku answer the girl pick herself up, ready to listen crossing her arms _Who are these guy's really ?_..

**"Perhaps we should introduced are ourselves, Who we are, Why are we here and your place in all this love"** the man with the overlarge eyebrow said in his British accent.

**"I am England or the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland but you use to call me Arthur Kirkland"**

**"Yo I'm America,a.k.a Alfred F Jones** "the blonde gave a salute then pulled out a burger .

**"Ma Cherie I ' m France , Francis Bonnefoy or just Francis mon amour"** grabbing Claire hand about to kiss it , Claire yanked it back in a look of anger .

**"Ni Hao I am Wang yao known as China aru "**

**"Kon'nichiwa I am Japan you know me as Honda Kiku or as american say it Kiku Honda "**

**"I ' am Russia or Ivan Bradgisky ,now you can become one with Russia da?"**

**" Ja I am Germany or Ludvig Beilschmidt"**

**"Ve~I 'm Italy the northern part , Feliciano Vargas but you can still call me Feil , bella"**

Claire for a moment almost laughed assuming this was a joke , now their were addressing them self as countries

**"What so funny?"** the German man asked in a serious tone.

" What are you countries ? " Claire asked sarcastically.

**" We are .You see we are countries, Well personification of nations"** England spoke again.

She stop for a moment in shock the look on their face were serious. Claire wanted to scream she couldn't her body still frozen unable to move the world just turned upside down. _Countries aren't people , that just not possible , it was just land with names . _

**" You are the Keeper ,****Like you grandfather before you and his father"** Ivan spoke , cleaning his voice **" A faithful servant to us countries da "** He smiled with a strange aurora appearing around him ,Ivan continued .

**"He was a good man too, weak but good , it too bad their lock him up , I wonder what they will do to you" **

**"Stop Russia your scaring her and me aru"** .

Claire was in shock , and yes very scared ,servant or slave it didn't sound good she grazed at the Chinese man only for their french man to answer **"Oui china right stop"**

Italy immediately went up to her and pulled her into a hug snuggling up against Claire who just froze in place.

**" I am glad you remember us now ,let make some pasta do you still like pasta Bella?"**He was touching, in disbelief she clenched her hand ,she shove him pushing him away for her .

Claire slowly look in shock this was to much to handled . _No ... Did this mean grandpa wasn't crazy? Why her ? ..._

**_THUD_**

**" Ve~ I killed her ,wah! I am so sorry bella " **Italy stared to cry over the sleeping girl **" Nien you did not kill her"** the German tried to comforted him.

**" Italy She fainted aru"**

**" She rather funny da"**

**" Dudes... stand back I the hero got this"** American said placing a half eaten burger on the unconscious girl forehead .

**" How came she not waking up ?"**

**" America you imbecile , that fast food"** France yelled moving toward the girl

**"Just like in a fairy tale , Maybe one of us should kiss her honhon"**

**" Don't event think about it frog, we should move her somewhere more comfortable ** the English nation mutter** , **grabbing the baseball batwhacking france on the head** .**

**" England-san right maybe we should get her into bed or something "** the small Asian nation said . Meanwhile the nation argued in the next room Marie called the cop

" Hello I would like to report a break-in ,their got my sister ," Marie held the phone close.

" Where in the living ... I think their knock her out, she is unconscious ! Please hurry ... Yes I will hold " _Oh no big sis is in trouble _. Poor little Marie watch from a small crack of the door . Maire took a deep breath she had to be strong for fritz . She gave her address to cop , still on the phone lined . Fritz yawn half sleep he crawled on the floor tripping over a pipe, he wave it in the air , Marie smiled

"Yep that my address , oh goody my little brother found a pipe" she hang up , holding the rust pipe red in color ( maybe dried up blood).

" Don't worry the ,Cops are coming soon " She grab fritz small and yanked him toward the door while the small boy gave a yawned , waving the pipe in the air .

**_To be contued _**

**HelleeV: HI what up ? Please Review tell me what you like and don;t like please **


	3. Chapter 3

**HelleeV: I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz. No much to say but I did get my studio ghibi collection it so cool . I love Roku so much anime to watch so little time **

**Thank you too Panda77 and Legolasgreenleaf77 ,Midnightstar237,Anakle14 for Favorited and following you guys are so awesome and everyone who following it thank you so much .**

**To answer Chesa Question , Hmm I consider English my first langues since I am born here in the states but I also know Spanish. When I was young both my parent spoke English and Spanish to me. So whenever I talked I could stared off in one langues and go into another although I can't speak neither them correctly , I speak Spanglish and I also have dyslexia (learning problem) but it haven't stop me . Yeah I suck at grammar I am trying to get better . **

**Next Updated Thursday or Friday**

**Please enjoy and review !**

*** Warning some racist comment will be made in this chapter* I am so sorry if this offend anyone**

_**"The world as we have created it is a process of our thinking. It cannot be changed without changing our thinking."**_  
_**― Albert Einstein**_

Claire woke up ,she flicker her eyes to adjusted to the light , _Bright light White Bright Light, _ She look down to see a white blanket over her with little fritz clinging to her side .

She was in a hospital room , _Why am I in a hospital room ?_ the girl sat up trying not to wake up her little brother . Marie smiled her sister was awake .

" Claire ,your awake you miss everything!" Marie jump on the hospital bed , waking up fritz in the process. Fritz grab an extra pillow covering Marie mouth .

"NNMbbbnmdsnm" Marie mutters as fritz the press the pillow against her mouth , Fritz frown _with a look that said please be quiet_.

"Fritz stop that ... please" Claire said in a firm voice the boy immediately set the pillow down " Thank you"

" What happen ? Why are we in a hospital?" Claire want to known it was strange waking up in a strange place with out any pier warning .

" Well after those bad guy got you hostage" Marie smiled widely " I called the cops and in a matter of second they came and busted down the door"

"Then they came with the swat team and arrest everyone and took them to jail" Marie jump on the bed her voice grew louder , much to fritz dismay all the poor boy want to do was sleep.

" Y-You saw them?"

" I saw them" Marie continued " Oh yeah then they called the ambulance and took you in it , it was so cool"

"Look they even gave me and fritz these golden stars for being so brave isn't cool" Marie proudly pull out her shining new star, showing it to Claire . Then she pin it on her back on her sweater. Fritz bang his head against the pillow in hope that Marie would soon be quiet so he could go back to sleep.

_' Dam I was hoping this was a dream but Marie saw them too_'

" Hey Marie, I am going to sleep for five minutes and pretend this didn't happen ,Okay " Claire closed her brown eyes .

" Sure thing Sis" Marie answer , fritz frown now the poor child was unable to return to his sleep.

** Hetalia ! Hetaila! Hetalia !**

**Meanwhile somewhere in a jail cell **

" Wah ! You Have to let me out man, I can't be in jail man, I am the hero " America shout from the cell banging on the bars " Heroes are not suppose be in jail man".

The officer stared at him and threw him the finger " Hey man that was cruel"

" Amei-I mean Alfred it no use... just stop" the England said .

"Ayia I can't believe we're in here"

"Don't we at least get one phone call or something" the German shouted to the police officer who just shrugged.

" I want to get out of here, it so gloomy" France said as the big tall came up behind him " You want see my tattoos it rather colorful "

" Uh no merci (no thank you) " the Frenchmen move toward England almost hugging in fright the two nation huddle together ,thought no one was standing next Russia .

"I hope we're not in here too long" Kiku said looking at some of the other cell mates, many blew kisses to the japan man.

" Our thugged-out asses gots some white folk and chinks all up in here ya'll " A boy from the side of the cell said , followed by another guy saying " Anytime you peep a white playa up in jail you know he did somethang bad ,I know be spittin some lyrics tha truth ya'll fools "

Italy look over and move toward was he thought was a women . The so called girl hid her face , she was wear a silk dress, a fox scarf and some red high heels.

"Ve~ are you ok Signora(miss) ?" Italy asked the woman as she turned his/her .Italy stared at a old man , whose face was cover in makeup with look very similar to a clown face , very heavy blush , bight red lip and fake eyelashes that were falling off cover in wrinkles with a long blonde wig .

" Did you want something sugar?" the Man/lady said in a please voice continued , as he wink grabbing the Italian chin "My what a cute face you got !"

" Ve` N-No Germ-many Germany! Germany !Germany !" the Italian run hiding behind the German who just yelled "Dummkopf I told you to stay with me and not to be wonder around never mind just still here alright".

"Ok You,you , you , you all , expect you in the hat , follow me" Pointing at the nations, the officer open the gates of cell placing handcuff on each nation .

" Follow me " The man led them to a long hall with a long mirror on the wall "Stand here for a moment please than you"

" Thank you You are all free to go!" releasing them at once from the police station.

" Can I asked Why?" German spoke

" She dropped the charges no more then that , We have no reason to hold you" the officer said .

** Hetalia ! Hetaila! Hetalia !**

" Claire you letting them go, wah Big sis"Marie pouted tugging Claire arms at her sister decision to drop the charges against her so called attackers .

"Why? Bad guys are supposed to go to jail " Marie argue as the three waited outside the police station .

" Because ... I don't known ... I don't known if you can understand, What am I saying I don't even known myself" Claire sighed annoyed _Why did I drop the charges? I could have let them rot but I believe them , how is this even possible , people being nations or countries , Gah Not that smart I thinking too much ._

" Why are we waiting here still? Do that mean I don't have to go to school today ?' Claire look at the time on her phone It will be six O'clock soon. Lucky for Claire, Marie bought her phone and some clothes for her to change to.

" I need to talk to them okay ? no school or daycare okay " She kneed down to have eye contact with her sibling , "Please don't ask questions this is hard for me okay? I gotta think "

"Freedom at last" America ran out of the police station with grin on his heroic face

"I so glad to be out of their I don't know How I survived so long being stuff in a stuffy cell" France answer running his fingers thought his hair.

" Ve~ You saved us" Claire was tracked by the Italian who pull into another hug much to her dismay , she slowly pull him off away .

" Is this going to be a thing with you!" Claire hissed scaring Italy in the process pulling her into another hug crying " I am sorry please don't be mad bella "

" Sadly yes Madchen(girl) , Nien Italy stop it" the German pull the Italian away by the collar of his jacket.

" It you ! Mr. Villain " Marie shouted at America who just stood looking at her " Dude I am a hero not a villain stop that , Keep her away from me , she almost bad as Dora the explorer"

" America-San she didn't mean it, she just a child "

"That was funny da?"

"Uhh... Marie what do he means by that " Claire glare at her sister raise one eyebrow .

" Well I kinda hit him ... with a pipe that fritz found " The Girl point to the nations "he was putting a hamburger on your head it was weird" Marie answer looking away from Claire eyes.

"Marie I told you no mor-... Wait Why were you putting a burger on my head ?" She asked in shock of the question she just asked .

" America is not too bight Mom amour"

"It not Important as now, we need to talk , and I am sorry Marie if it look like if we where hurting your mother?" Arthur said .

"Mother?" Claire eyes bugged out of her head .

" She not my mom she my sister?" Marie said grabbing her sister hand and then her little brother hands " This our little brother fritz!"

"Iggy that was so bad man"

" I am so sorry I just thought..." He look away.

" It Okay ... lot of people made that mistake!" Claire answer knowing this was going to be a lot day.

_To be continued _


	4. Chapter 4

**HelleeV: I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz. Got a hair cut and Might get a new job I hope so , ugh life so hard!**

**Thank you too Panda77 and Legolasgreenleaf77 ,Midnightstar237,Anakle14 for Favorited and following you guys are so awesome and everyone who following it thank you so much**

**Oh Yeah Last chapter in the drama Cd Hetalia fantasias 2 it revealed that America have about 238 weaknesses and one of hem is Dora the explorer**

**Next Updated Thursday or Friday I hope, I am going to try to get a at least one chapter a week**

**Please enjoy and review !**

**Chapter4:**

**"I promised her the world, but instead I bought her a globe."  
― Jarod Kintz,**

Claire , Marie and fritz return to their two bed room apartment , with the Harem of men following them. It was still dark out as the group made it back , with one hand Claire open the door and carried fritz with her other arm.

" Home Sweet home" Marie shout running in and turning on the light, jump on the small crouch.

"Marie" The nineteenth year grab her little sister hand drag her toward the bedroom , setting the sleeping boy on the bed .

"Marie Stay here okay"

"Why ? " the Child asked as her sister .

" Because I said so !" Claire said patting Marie on the head leaving the room , closing the door behind her.

**Hetalia! Hetalia ! Hetalia!**

She made it back to the living room _Fuck my life , this is Madness_

With a deep breath She spoke "Okay Who or What are you really ? , Aliens,Espers or time travelers ".

"Are you all right love ?" the English man spoke .

" Am I all right? I think not , I find out, my grandfather is dead ,and left me with some magical necklace that people who really countries pop out from ... Do that sound all right too you?"

" Well when you put it that way it does sound , a bit crazy" France answer .

" You think ... I'm just suppose to believe you just like that huh? " Claire cross her arms in frustration _But I do believe them_ .

"Pretty much dude!" America putt out a burger stuffing his face , Japan glared from a far reading the atmosphere.

Claire finger fumbled as she tried to take off the the necklace " Dam it not coming off"

" Ayia once you put it on , it won't come off till you are dead"

" I cant believe tha-your America" Claire huffed out as she look at the American eating well stuffing himself , looking at her nation .

" Huh? Why that dude is it because I am too much of a hero" He posed a heroics pose, _Some Hero what a jer_k Claire looked at nation shook her head and screamed .

" No it because America is suppose to be beautiful like the song not some fat teen age boy who eat burger all the time , oh yeah I don't know maybe american is suppose to be a Woman!"

" Dude I don't just eat burger I eat other things too"

" A woman aru?"

" So why could only grandpa and me , see you ? " Claire stared at the group of boys the were in her living room.

" The reason why your grandfather could see us was because he was the keeper you on the other hand where just a child , children see more then adults " Arthur spoke .

" Why can people see you now?" Claire asked , She barley thought of the past , she did remember them now , although her grandpa always called them imagery.

" You see love ,back when we were at your grandfather ,we're in hiding"

" Ve ~ The people in dark coat, we're after us it was so scary "

" Ja So that why Erick called us Imagery when you first saw us , he did not want you involved you we just a child then " Claire nodded her head no she was no longer a child now.

" Look have big your grown , your growing into such a beautiful, strong woman" Moving close to the girl , Placing one arm around her waist Claire growled ,as she slapped the Frenchmen knocking him on the floor.

" You try anything , the next you won't be getting back up" She hissed .

" Oui mon amour"

" Haha she won't fall for your trick frog"

" Well Claire-sama the other want to meet you"

"Who want to meet you ?" Marie pop out of no where , walking over the Frenchmen who was still on the floor " Can I come?"

" Where not going anywhere Marie and you should be in bed it almost seven in the morning, "

" Sis your no fun , Fun sucker " Marie stuck out her tongue , " Like I care Marie corn child " Claire then stuck out her tongue .

" Go to bed now!" turn her sister around toward the hallway pushing, more of dragging her to bed .

Marie yawn " I am not even tried"

Marie pulled on Claire arm " But I am hun-gery*yawn* hungary ?" Marie whine pulling Claire arm , the two girl cling to each other as they felt no ground on the floor .

"Claire , What happening " grabbing her sister arm " I don't know Marie just keeping holding on to me okay".

"Claire" Marie cried

" Yeah !"

" I am sorry I called you a fun sucker"

" It okay " Claire hug her little sister , as both girl cried falling into the darkness .

**Hetalia! Hetalia ! Hetalia!**

" Where the did they go? America scream two the disappearance of the two girls .**  
**Fritz woke up to a scream the boy hop out of bed , watching his sister vanish in front of him his sister nowhere in sight . Fritz cried scared and alone his sisters gone .

America bend over to the little boy saying " Don't worry the Hero will get your sister's back", which only made fritz cry even more , he was alone in a house of unknown people , who seem out of their minds .

" Stop crying little one , mother Russia will help da ?" Russia smile , which made fritz run into the closet covering himself with a blue blanket .

" Ve~ poor bambino(baby)" Italy said feeling sorry for the child " I will make some pasta you like pasta"

" Italy-kun I don't think pasta will help?" Japan said , " Aru I am hungry"

Meanwhile somewhere Europe

" Claire wake up" Marie cried they had landed in a bush " Gah I'm awake you don't have to shout "

" Where are we?" Claire whisper to Marie " I don't known ?"

"Vagytok rendben?( are you two all right) " the two girl look up to see a young woman smiling at them. She had brown hair and green eyes with a pink flower in her hair . She wore a black dress with an yellow apron carrying a basket . Claire glance at the woman she could have been remember seeing her before .

"miért voltál a földön nem esel, vagy valami (why were you on the ground do you fall or something)"

Marie and Claire just exchange glared "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

" Miss do you speak english?" Marie open her mouth " Yes are you two all right you seem lost?"

" No we fell from the sky and we have no Idea where we are ?" Marie said getting up , Claire stood Behind her sister.

" Yeah What my little sister trying to say that we're lost and have no idea where we are ?"

" I see , Well I am visited a friend and he have a phone you can use , Following me it not too far "

" Thank you so much , Uh where are we ?" _Claire asked I hope fritz okay_

" In Austria , I ' am **Elizabeta Héderváry "**

" I'm Marie and this is my big sister Claire" Marie point to herself and Claire , Marie gave a smile as the three girl walk up.

Fritz was alone in the house with strangers . The boy cried for a long while , he cover himself with a blue blanket , walking out of the closet scared he decide to stay in the room , alone i the dark he ran out. Bumping into the tall German , and the group of nations in his living room.

**Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetalia!**

"Where's Austria ? Is that near Australia or something... " Claire asked nervously, knowing she probably sound stupid for not knowing where Austria was. Marie skipped happily for her it had been adventure , like a character form a story book , alotught at the same time she was worried for her brother all alone .

" That easy Sis , Austria next to Hungary ,Italy , Germany and Switzerland oh and Liechte-" Marie was cut of by Elizabeta who notice Claire look of clueless and confusion on her face.

" It in Europe dear " the Hungarian woman answered " Where are your parents? your two seem awful young to be traveling on your only"

" Well.. least just say this was an unexpected trip" Claire said unsure what to say , frankly she had no idea how she manage to appear in Europe with her little sister , She had a lot on her mind, was fritz alright, was he hurt , she left him alone with those nut jobs.

"I see"

Marie stop walking and thought for a very long time , _How did me and Claire get from one place to another hmmm._

" hmmm ... I know...Claire!" Marie cried , spinning around her sister " The Necklace!"

" It everything alright" Miss Elizbeta asked , enjoying the company of the two sisters.

" Maire What about it ?"

Marie jumping on her sister knock her to the ground screaming " Home!"

" Ahh! Marie get off me ... Your squishing me ! "

Claire felt the ground fading away as she grab her sister close "Oh no not again!"

" MARIE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO !"

" I found the way home !" the child laugh " I'm smart aren't I"

Marie smiled jumping up and down on her sister " Where home ! " Claire rolled over on her belly , looking on the clock on the wall . _Wait a wall , clock , table we're home_

" H-How ... Uhhh ...N-Never-mind " she mange to spitted out.

" Hey dude you came back !"

" Hello comrade's" Mr .Tall and Scared Russia said sitting next the island nations.

Marie frowned she have forgotten about the people who had broken in to their apartment. All eight of the nations were still there , six in her living room, two were in the kitchen plundering her cabinets looking for something to cook . Fritz got up where he was sitting, spotted running toward his sister's.

" Oh you two are back" the England said reading the new paper and drinking a cup of tea in a large blue plastic cup .

" By the jove ,Don't you have any tea cup in this place , instead of this plastic garbage " .

" yeah I missed you too" the teen slowly got off from the floor , was tracked by a small boy crying his eye cling to her side, Claire stroke fritz head.

" I miss you too " The small child ran to Marie knocking the girl down to the ground " Don't cry we didn't mean to leave you it won't happen again"

" Don't worry ja ? He fine ... I made sure that nothing got to out of hand " Germany glazing at the girl , notice a look of worry on her face .

" I'm glad you return safe Claire-sama"

"Don't you have food Aru" She heard China said from the kitchen throwing things in to a trash bag

" He's right ..you know Mon amour"

Okay Claire looked around the room for a moment _Annoying America , Tough German, Scary tall Russia, Miss China lady, Weirdo French guy , Emotion less Japaneses man , the rude Brit , Okay When did my apartment become Epcot_ .

"Ve~ Bella you're back , I'm so happy " Once again she was tackled by the Italian , who pulled her into a hug lifting her off the ground.

"No! Let Me Go Now ! " Claire hissed pushing herself away from him , once again pushing Italy toward the ground .

"Don't touch me !" She growl , Italy frown she look sad almost scared .

"Ve~"

" I think their had enough fun for one day ja, Why don't we let the Mädchen und Kinder (girl and children) rest ?"

In a instance the group of nation vanish leaving the living room empty .

" Where did their go !"

" I don't known mars .. and frankly I don't care " _This is took much to take in I just need to sleep_ Claire tried and sleepy from the events of the last days she head to the sofa and fell asleep.

"Night Sis" Mars went and got a blanket placing over Claire.

**_To Be continued _**


	5. Chapter 5

**HelleeV: I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz. Anyone see the Hetalia episode Poor France ! It inspire me to write this chapter**  
**Thank you too Panda77 and Legolasgreenleaf77 ,Midnightstar237,Anakle14,Lurking Pheonix for Favorited and following you guys are so awesome and everyone who following it thank you so much**  
**Next Updated Thursday or Friday I hope, I am going to try to get a at least one chapter a week**  
**Please enjoy and review !**

**"The past is a ghost, the future a dream and all we ever have is now.― Bill Cosby**

**Chapter 5 :**

Claire walked down red dark hallway , the window were cover with old faded cardboard ,the glass crack on each side scattering broken pieces on the floor . What kind of place is this ? the girl asked herself walking down the hall It remind me of those old show Marie like to watch something out of the the twilight zone . The more further she walked the darker it seem to get , till she was in utter darkness . Where am I ?She stretched her arm out ,move around to find , feel a wall or something in that natural . Claire press against her side and felt a thick board . She pushed with all her might, stumbling into a poor lighted area . The smell of chocolate and peppermint filled the room , she cast her brown eyes on the figure in the middle of the room. It was a old man sitting in front of a burning fireplace , holding a dark brown leather book .  
Claire Move closer to the figure . The old man put his hand out toward the fire , then rubbing them together , as if he was trying to get warm .  
The old man had a scruffy white bread ,thick white hair on his head and sky blues eyes , He glaze at her and smiled almost laughing .  
"Min elskling ( my darling) ,My look how big you grown"  
" Gran.. Grandpa!"She ran toward the figure kneeing at his side , as if she was a little girl again in his house .  
" Jeg savner deg min lille engel (I miss you my little angel)" The old man said kissing the top of his granddaughter forehead.  
" I-I M-Miss you too" tears rolling down her cheeks , she hugged the old man tightly wanting to never let go . Erick sit but down down in the chair, dropping the old leather book on the ground.  
Claire pick it up placing it on his lap .  
" Thank min elsking, this book. It is where some of my precious memories are stored " the old man slowly open the book unstinting the ribbon that blind the cover .  
" Come and took a look !" She glance as the page looking at the photos of him , Claire mom and Claire herself thought the years .  
Erick turned one page more , pointed to a photo of her grandpa with a man with blonde her , dark violent eyes and a curl on the side . Standing next to several other young men in military outfits .  
"This was me , when I was your age" he pointed to the photograph.  
" I used to work all around the world , you see" he cough and continued to speak " I met many people like this fellow right here ... you know who he is ? He Norway , Standing right next to the king of the north"  
"Grandpa isn't Norway just a country?" She asked .  
" Yes at first glance but No it more ...*cough* France has a saying for this it goes The government is the mast, the citizens are the wind and they are swimming on the sea of time or so it was said ,If the mast is standing straight and a good wind is blowing the ship goes forward ,But well of course there's also the possibility of the ship suddenly getting stranded ,As long as there is someone who can fix the ship you can keep on using it forever right ?"  
"I guess" She said quietly " But I still don't understand"  
"In time you will"  
Claire glazed at the fire and saw it turned to black " Please don't leave me too"she cried as the room stared to break into pieces she faded in the blackness.  
"Claire wake up ! Claire wake up!" Claire felt something heavy on her chest opening her brown eyes she saw her sister and brother on top of her crying.  
" What happen ? Why are you crying?"  
" You didn't t wake up it been almost a day and a half " Marie wipe her face on her selves " You fell down off the crouch in your sleep" Claire sat up while fritz hugged her .  
" Wait What! I am alright .. It okay now I'am so sorry for scaring you two" She shook her head I did not realize I was that tried " I' am starving"  
" I made some waffles because that all we have, beside cereal and some eggs!" Marie said happily , Oi I am a horrible big sister we hardly have any food and I still don't have a job. Claire stared to cry , she wipe her tears on her shirt.  
" I am sorry I should be more responsible "  
" You should aru , sleeping like is bad for your health and leaving your children alone "  
" China don't be so mean on mon amour she was just tried , she only human"  
" HOW THE HECK ! DID YOU ENTER MY HOUSE!" Oh not again these creeps ,They never stop ! Claire got up pushing her sibling behind her in a protective way .  
" You still don't get it ! Ayia you western stress me out "  
" China be nice da"  
" Hallo Frau"  
" Good afternooon Claire-sama"  
" Quit the lot of you, can you see your freaking her out"  
" What are all you doing here ?!" She screamed , " Why can I wake up normally for once"  
"Ve Ciao Bella ~"  
" Pack you bags dudettee and uh... little dudes cause you coming with us"  
" Wait What ~ I'am not going anywhere! with any of you" She stand her guard , grabbing her little sister and brother hands .  
"Where are we going !" Marie asked , while fritz shook his head, "No Where Marie " said Claire  
" Dude you have to come , it the World conference bro" America said stuffing yet another bacon burger into his mouth.  
"And exactly Why do I have to be there ? I am pretty sure there had been tons of world conferences thingy without me " ,Claire turned her eyes toward the door and back to America.  
"So you won't be out of the loop dudette ... your the keeper"  
" Claire, What a keeper?" Marie tugged on her sister arm look up her. Claire titled her head looking own at her little sister giving a confused look give a confused look "I am not exactly sure Mars " .  
" and If I refused to be this keeper ? then What ?"She hissed towards the nations then they have to leave me alone right? if I quit this thing right ?.  
" Ah Claire is funny da ? always making the joke " The tall Russia laughed, "If you don't be the keeper hmmm How you Americans say it ...You will live with the fishes alright comrade" a strange purple aurora surround the Russian.  
"Hai Russia-San is right"  
"You commie.. What the heck are you talking about ? You can't live with the fishes unless you like in a submarine or something dude "  
"Ve~" the Italian his head in confusion .  
Oh joy... I'm surround by psychopathic countries that want to kill me Claire sighed .  
" Fine we go ? Can we have a minute to get packed ? Before getting officially kidnapped" If I don't go with them then I am dead , I can't died at least not now I have to take care of my Marie and fritz I am all their got and their are all I have.  
" Sis why are we being kidnapped?" Marie asked .  
"No need... I the hero have bags packed"  
" You went thought ours stuff !"  
" Should we get a move on then ?" the Brit said moving toward the door and waving his right arm up and down at the door . America grab Claire arm , then threw the girl over his right shoulder dragging her toward the front door of the small apartment "Wait ! PUT ME DOW NOW! ".  
"I can walk .. let me go please Miss Lady please !"Marie and fritz squirmed in china arms .  
"Ayiah stop complaining little ones"China said as the two small children struggled " and I am not a lady aru".The party walked out thought the door onto a busy sidewalk , fog filled the air .  
"Sure thing dudette" the blonde eyed american said dropping the girl down outside of the door .Claire shifted her eyes toward China who was walking out with her sibling in hand , her brown eyes moved then toward the parking meter next to him ."Why is there a parking meter ?And Where did my apartment complex go ?!"  
" Don't worry ja?"  
"Beside we here Claire-sama you can get up off the ground " The group was standing next to a large building , five star hotel of some type like the type that shown on the travel channel .  
" Why are we at a hotel ? wah?! It so fancy " Marie gulped ,her hazel eyed lit up looking at the tall building that seem to touch the dark cloud in the sky.  
" That because little dudette, where staying here for the meeting"  
Hetalia! Hetalia ! Hetalia  
The group enter the hotel " We need to talk" England said to the girl , he nodded his head signaling some of the nations in his direction .  
"America why don't you go with the children get them something to eat"Germany notice the girl eyes bugged out ."I coming too ja" Germany signal to the rest of the axis power "To make sure that are kept out of trouble".  
"Ehh!" Maire said , fritz looked up toward he older sister " Go with them, get something to eat okay"Claire said knowing it was something important, she had to send them off , even if it just for a little bit.  
Claire turned toward america and Germany who was standing next to japan and Italy .  
"Look if anything happen to them I will personally hurt all of you , To the point Where you wish you were dead.. got that "The girl hissed and growl the words jabbing her pointer finger hard on Germany chest . Claire then turned to Marie and fritz giving them a hug and smiled "Have fun kay".  
Marie walked down the hall holding fritz hand ,she followed her two escort down the hall toward the lobby. The bush green eyed man need to talked to her sister again and send them off.. No one ever tell me anything .  
"So.."  
"Hmm..."  
"Where are we going?"Marie asked , while fritz nodded in agreement, clinging to his sister.  
" To the dinning hall little dudes"  
"Okay" Marie chirped fritz stopped and shake his head as if he was about to cry " What wrong?" she asked her little brother.  
"If it weren't okay ...You know she would had not let us go" she stroke her little brother hair "Beside if anything happen ,She will beat them up!"  
" Why do you have an accent?"Marie skipped fritz following behind her toward Germany backward "Vhy vo vou talking like vhis?" she said intimation the German.  
" I am german "  
"Oh... Well I am American"  
" Well little dudes I'm Alfred"America said  
"I am Ludwig"  
"Your knuckles say Germany"Marie skipped happily along the German while fritz tagged along with her .Marie walked toward Germany again " Did you ever killed anyone?" the small child tilt her head looking up at the German.  
"Uhh ..Nien stop asking question" He cough " Are you always this vexatious"  
"V-vex-nes-?" Marie stutter at the large word ,Germany faceplam "never mind"  
"Well anyway I 'm Marie and this my little brother Fritz" the small dark hair boy just hid behind his sister.  
"Little dude don't be afraid cause the hero that me is here " America did a heroic pose only scaring the little boy even more.  
"Your not a hero... your a moron" Marie replied  
" Hey that was Cruel"  
"It sever you right , you broke in to our house" She stuck out her tongue at the american " Come on fritz let make a break for it".  
The small brown hair girl yelled running toward the elevator dragging her little brother with her"Come on fritz faster"  
"Nein you come back here?"  
"Hahaha You will never catch me" the small girl called form the elevator , with her little brother as the doors closed.  
" Hey fritz , let press all of the buttons I do this side and you do that side ok " the boy nodded and about 30 minutes later the two small children finally made it to the first floor.  
"Let go to the lobby , maybe their be free cookies or something" the two sibling walk out of the closed space as fritz tugged "look at all the money we have !" the small girl said stuffing her pockets with cash .  
" All those people where really nice too, to think they just gave us money for opening the doors and pushing buttons "Marie smiled , while fritz pulled on his sister sleeves, while she continued to brag about different things " What is it fritz?"  
The small child point to the tall German and American standing in their path " Sup little dudes"  
"Fritz RUN AWAY!" She cried as the Germany picked her up "Nien Stop that" While Fritz just stood slowly back away , rubbed his eyes as if he was about to cry .  
"Putted me down you big meanie" She stuck out her tounge.  
Hetalia! Hetalia ! Hetalia  
For about an Hour and a half Claire had been force into a room talking with these so called nations . She listen to them as their explained how it was in her blood to serve the nations . She notice Italy and France left the room, while the English nation paused for a moment .  
"So basically I suppose to do what now?"  
"Look could you be a bit more cooperative , if almost like you don't want to be here" England said to Claire who just scowl and had her arm cross over her chest .  
"Well duh !, Maybe that because I don't want to be here " Claire hissed at the nations.  
" Watch your tone young lady"  
"You know how many people want jump for an opportunities like this aru"China snap " Ayia Show some respect to your elders, it in your blood to be surround by nations "  
" Respect ! What respect? I was force here against my will dragging my sibling into this thing " She hissed , Claire was hungry, tried and worried she just had enough of this " I have my own life to live" .  
" Whether you like it or not you have a duty to the world" the Brit said  
" Claire-sama it not that bad really"  
" Da Japan is right , It nice to have a change one in a while, especial one with a lot of spirited" the Russian said giving a smile.  
'Dam it their no point in argue ,but what can I do those nations are relentless , they do what ever they set their mind too and I know their no way out of this' Claire signed staring out the window again 'I hope Marie and fritz are alright', What about Marie and fritz how do they all fit in this , I can't just leave them their my family their are all I have I refused to abandoned their need me'  
" Fine I be your ...keeper"  
" Finally you came to your senses " Britain got up and poured a cup of tea for him . England was relief , the girl had come to stop fighting and accepted her fate as keeper . He glanced as the young girl sitting across from him ,she was longer that child he met so many years ago. It was almost as if their were different people , unlike the child he remember this girl never smile and overly defensive, She wasn't that carefree child anymore but who was she now was a mystery.  
"It will be alright Claire-sama"  
Russia pull out his pipe "I was wondering how much do you remember of us da?"  
"Hmm... not much ,to be honest it like a blur, it was a long time ago " Claire answered .  
"hmm I see how sad" Russia frowned .  
**-To be contiued**  
**HelleeV : Yeah the nations are going to drive her crazy , Please review tell me what you think and if thier any question you might have about this stories feel free to ask me**


	6. Chapter 6

**HelleeV: I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz. Anyone see the Hetalia episode 8 yet omg and Estinoa is awesome love the movie of america end credit yay. NEWS I GOT A JOB ! I got a rasie ! and new shoes and cash yay me**

**wah! I decide to change the title to This Broken yet beautiful world**

**Thank you too Panda77 , Legolasgreenleaf77 ,Midnightstar237,Anakle14,Lurking Pheonix andGreenly huntress of Artemis and The Jinxed Otaku 13 for Favorited and following you guys are so awesome and everyone who following it thank you so much**

**and thank you**

**2p Jessica for reviewing**

**So guy made a cover for my fan fic**

**Next Updated Thursday or Friday I hope, I am going to try to get a at least one or two chapter a week**

**Please enjoy and review !**

**If only she could be so oblivious again, to feel such love without knowing it, mistaking it for laughter. "**  
**― Markus Zusak**

**Chapter 6 :**

The next day

Marie woke up . She yawn and then stretched looking around the strange room , then look toward her sister and brother next to her.

"Claire?"

Marie hop over to the other of the bed toward fritz "Hey wake up fritz it the morning!".

Fritz rubbed his eyes and yawn , the boy shook his head and smiled at his sister .

"Let go have a look around this place" Marie smiled pulling her brother from his resting place dragging the poor boy out of bed , Marie climbs back on the bed and jump on her sister "Claire wake up!"

"I'm awake Mars " Claire slowly get up , turning toward her little sister "Did you really have to jump on me?"

"huh?" Marie smiled and laugh "Let go have a look around Claire please!"

" alright"

"Yay ! Come on you two" Marie grab Claire and fritz hand dragging them thought the doors out of the bedroom towards a large living room.

"Look how big is this room our whole apartment could fit in it" the small brown hair child said "Look outside you can see the city and there a dinner room, look a real dinning room " Marie walked around the hotel suite

"Yeah ... It a nice view"Claire smiled with Marie look out the window " This is one of those places that famous people stay in...Hey Claire do you think we meet any famous people"

"Maybe Mars "

"Wow" Marie skipped along to the tv that was hanging on the wall over a mantle "Look it so big that a really big tv"

"Hmm Did you hear that? " Claire said picking up fritz who fell asleep in her arms .

Marie sped toward the door taking a deep breath, opening the door slowly taking a sneak peek at the person outside.

"Hello"

"May we come in ?" Marie stared back at Claire who just nodded her head "Yep" .

"Guten Morgen" A Husk voice said, Claire replay "Morning" setting fritz down on the chair ,watching the group of men enter the room.

" Glad to see your up dudette and you too little dudes "

" Ve~Pasta... Buon Gorno Bella"Claire was tackled by the Italian who hugged her rather tightly , while she squirmed in his gasp.

"Gah get off me pasta boy !" She hissed pulling herself away from him. "Hai Good morning Claire-sama, Marie-chan, Fritz-chan"Japan said behind her

" Get dress little dudes and dudettee because today we going to have some fun" Alfred said smiling, walking toward the sibling .

"What about the meeting?" Claire asked looking rather angry or annoyed.

"The meeting not until tomorrow so we have a whole day to catch up ... Since I am the hero I got you something" America Said posed his heroic pose with a magically image of the american flag was behind him.

" I bet you been missing him for a long time , don't worry the hero took good care of him"

"Who? What ? Claire what is he talking about?" Marie asked " I'm not really sure Mars" Claire answered giving America a confused look.

"Really America you expected her to remember it .. She barely remember us" German answered looking annoyed .

America just laughed it off pulling out a stuffed brown bear with a red vest and pocket watch on his side form his beloved bomber jacket .

" ... Come on dude don't tell me ,you forgot about your Favorited stuff bear Mr. Wigs you use to cry for him every night and drag him everywhere " America handed the bear to Claire who gentle clasp the bear in her arms .

"Thank you Alfred" Claire held the bear in her hands , holding it close to her chest _Maybe they_ _aren't so bad after all, I haven't seen this thing in years , ever since I left when we leave ._

Last time on This Broken yet beautiful world America and the Axis power have decided to take the Riker's sibling out for some fun before the world conference start.

"Ve I want to drive"

"No way dude , you drive like a manic "

" It not wise for you to drive Italy-kun" the small japan man said.

"Can I drive?" Marie asked looking at the adults while Claire cross her arms looking rather annoyed ,"No Marie you can't drive , and beside your not old enough to drive yet"

" America is right, Beside I am driving" Germany said grabbing the keys from America "I can't believe you to two talk me in to this" Germany said , opening the door of the SUV "All right every one get into the car now"

"I call shotgun, come on fritz let sit in front" the two small children hop on the front seat buckle up the seat belt.

Claire found herself in the middle row sitting next to Kiku with Italy and America in the back seat .

" How do you know my sister? and what a keeper ? It is a like a goalie ?" Marie asked Germany who just nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well Marie-Chan , We're friends of your grandfather Erick-San" Japan said in a clam voice .

"Really?! You guys don't look that old ? How old are you ?" Marie said , Fritz faceplam and nodded his head in agreement with his sister.

" Marie you know better , then to asked about a person age" Claire spoke from her silent.

"It Quiet alright ...*cough*" Germany said .

" Hey little dude's you want to listen to my Ipod" America said passing the small electric device to japan who grab it handing it to the small girl .

" Really Thanks !" Marie smiled putting two set of headphones in her and Fritz ears.

"Aren't you wondering about that yourself Claire-sama , How come we haven't age a day since you first saw us all those years ago" Claire just nodded her head toward the Japanese man " Yeah I have it kinda weird you guys should at least look like forty or a least a little different but you all look exactly the same".

"It because we immoral dudes... Sweet right" America shout from the back "Well almost we can die only if our country falls , like the Italiens bros grandpa and that german guy "

"Ve~ Si like Grandpa Rome and Holy Rome " he said in a grim voice, his voice crack as if he was about to cry .

"I'm sorry about your grandpa and Holy Rome " she manged to say, Claire turned around in the car seat unsure what to say about nations death "I am sure there are now in a better place ".

"Ve"She heard his voice perk up and turned around sitting back in her seat she sigh. She looked out the window for a moment and saw a pair of arm coming from her sides wrapping her in a hug"Gah!"

"Ve~ I thought you were mean and scary ... No sei solo una ragazza dolce bella (Nope your just a really sweet girl)" She felt the Italian nuzzle the side of her face , causing her to blushes.

"Stop it... With the hugging, already!" She hissed and growled til finally Italy let go _He so weird especially with that silly grin on his face _Claire looked at Italy and turned her head .

" So are we almost there" Asked Marie talking off the head phones .

" Ja we here"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at this place it huge" Marie said running toward the store window pressing her face against the glass amazed at the sighted of the stores . While Fritz stood next to Germany as if the boy become his second shadow , following the German .

"Ve Come up Let go"

"Slow down Feli-kun"

"Dude what do you think ! Awesome right?" Alfred said grab Claire arm dragging her "It pretty neat " she mumble. Marie ran toward her nations and Claire "Can we go looking around"

"Sure Mars to your little heart content" Claire said "Is that okay Alfred?"

"Sure dudes" America smiled "Where Fritz?" Claire said in a fearful tone looking at the crowd of people walking in search of her little brother .

"fritz! Fritz!"

" He here with Me"Germany said as Claire pick him up and hugged him tightly " Don't do that I thought someone have taken you" her voice cracked . fritz smiled at his sister . After hours of looking of stores and dragged to one place to another . After a while the group stop for a bite to eat , a small corner restaurant.

"Dude How came you didn't get anything" America said stuffing another burger into his mouth and slurping down his soda .

"Hmm I really did not needed anything" Claire said before take a bite into her food .

" Hey Bella do you want to make pasta later?"

" For the seventh time today I will make pasta with you, please stop asking that pasta boy"Claire looked sightly annoyed at the Italian who just smiled _Why is he so touchy and so sensitive_ .

"This food is really good thanks you" Marie said smiling stuff her face If Claire was glad for one thing it was that Marie and fritz seem to be having a good time and as long as their was happy she was happy. Tomorrow was the world meeting she had never been to important conference Claire hope that it would turned out fine.

**_HelleeV : Please review tell me what you think and if thier any question you might have about this stories feel free to ask me ._**


	7. Chapter 7

**HelleeV: I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz. Yay new episodes Friday**

**The cover for the fan fic is done please tell me what you think check out on my DA page**

**Thank you too Panda77 , Legolasgreenleaf77 ,Midnightstar237,Anakle14,Lurking Pheonix andGreenly huntress of Artemis ,The Jinxed Otaku 13 and2p Jessicafor Favorited and following you guys are so awesome and everyone who following it thank you so much**

**and thanks to Japers gal 33 for reviewing**

**"Every thing in this world exist to wear you down"**  
**― Tite Kubo,**

**Chapter 7:**

It had been at least two days since Claire and her sibling had been kidnapped from their apartment by a group of nations. She followed the British man down the hall of the building.

" Your little brother and Sister are alright love"Claire just glare at him , earlier that morning he had force her to leave them with a acquaintance of his name Hungary ,which Claire have yet to meet.

"Your very quiet, don't you have any question at all " Arthur asked _I thought she would warm up to us by now._

_"_ No ...not really I just want to get this over with ..." the girl answer crossing her arms.

"I see .. just try to have patience these meeting are usually... How should I put this very uh well ... Crazy"England said walking toward the doors ._How crazy can a group of nation be I mean their nations ..._ Claire wondered She take a deep breath following the Englishman thought the doors into the meeting room. England turn and went to talk to Romania left Claire alone in a room full of nations.

" Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize !" snarled Switzerland to Poland who insisted how pink would like good on the Swiss who held a gun and trophy. While Turkey grab Greece from his sleep flipping him over into a headlock surrounded by an army of cats .

"Marry me Marry Me Marry Brother"screech Belarus " You know you want too" chasing Russia around the meeting hall who was screaming "NO GO AWAY!"

"Ve~Bella ,Bella ,Bella your here !" Italy said running up to Claire giving the girl a hugged , who immediately started to pulled away from him.

"Stop calling me that ! I told you my name is not bella... it Claire, pasta boy ,C-L-A-I-R-E ..Claire...okay " she grumble pushing herself away from the Italian who had almost a death lock hug around her . Italy frowned for a moment then compose himself , he smiled again.

"Ve~ Where are you sitting bella?"

"I am not too sure " She said crossing her crossing over her chest stepping away from him , trying to make it to the exits .

"Ve~well then you can sit right next to me bella " Italy said grabbing her hand , dragging her to the other side of the room while humming a tune .

**~Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia~**

" Where is my stupid little brother He probably with that potato loving jerk " Romano said dress in a nice dark suit looking bored and annoyed by the chaos around him.

"Ve~ Fratello !"

"Chigi ~Dam it Veneziano What the Hell do you want? That better not be Potato bas-" Romano turn and looked at his young brother with a girl by his side.

"Who's the ragazza(girl),she is too cute to be around you idiota !"

"Ve this my big brother Lovino or Italy Romano He the south half and I am the northern half of Italy, or Italy Veneziano ,Fratello this is Bel-uh Claire "He said proudly putting out two chairs.

"So Who the Hell are you really ? Why are you with my stupid , good for nothing, idiot of a little brother?" Romano glared at his brother who just seem to smiled happily .

Claire glaces at Romano _did he really just called his brother an Idiot_ , her blood stared to boil _Okay pasta boy may be a lot of things but that give him no right to say he good for nothing or stupid even if their are brother_.

"Your brother was kind enough to offer me a seat" Claire said looking around the room , Romano spoke again "It good to know he not that big of an Idiot as I thought"

"So when is this meeting staring" Claire asked watching at random argue and fight happen though out the room

" It already stared but all these dam bastard's do is fight" Romano kicking his feet on the table , and a hat over his face as if he was about to go to sleep " I am taking a early siesta "

_Dam it I am never going home I miss walking Fritz and Marie to school and making dinner for us , even Marie trying to sneak stray cat's home in her backpack .I miss our apartment, I miss it just being us _Claire twirl a strains of hair around her pointer finger for a while.

"Ve~ You used to do that all the time when you were little too "

"Huh?" Claire turn to the Italian who was drawing on white sheet of paper on the table"Si ,twirling your hair like that "

"Yeah I guess I still do" Claire felt embarrass she felt the heat in her cheek_ It weird how much their know about me and the little I know about them_ .

"What do you mean The keeper is a girl?" A strange man with glasses and a mole on his chin said looking rather upset as England explained to a group of nations stunned by the news .

"Exactly What I said you git's!"

"I know many of you may not like the Idea of a female keeper aru , but she is What she is"

" I thought Erick had a grandson" Turkey said letting Greece out of his headlock .

"He does Turkey-san but , but what is done is done" Japan looked toward the others nations.

"Then why do we just end the line of keeper now and be done with it " called out India, followed by another voice " We can put her out of her fate and be done with it"

Claire place her face down ,placing her hand over her face she wanted to cry _No No No this was not suppose to happen,I don't want this if I am not accept as their so called keeper then I will be killed or worse then who would take care of Marie and Fritz . Who will take care of them when their scared or help them on homework or make them dinner .I can't die and leave them to fend for themselves .If it was just me I would not care if I died or live but I have my sibling to think about ._

"Ve~ No you can't do that, that just wrong " moving his chair closer to Claire.

" What the Hell is wrong with you? As the Hero I can't believe what you all you are saying !"Shouted form a crossed the room

" For Once I agree with America ,Mon amour should died ... Just because we just don't like it "

"Da I agree with Italy and America"

" I think it about time for a change , don't you think so brother" Belgium giving her famous cat smile toward the Netherlands "I think we should have a girl keeper it a nice change"

"I think so too" Ukraine said " What do you say Little sister?" Belarus looked at Claire and scowl " Fine as long she known big brother is mine"

" I think it fabulous , Finally I can have another shopping buddy right Lit" Poland said Smiled toward the brown hair nation next to him " Sure po"

"CAN ALL OF YOU STOP FIGHT DUMMKOPFS !" Germany yelled , causing the room to be silence in matter of minutes .

" She will be the Keeper, Ja Just no more arguing about it, got it. Beside we have bigger issues to worry about then who the keeper"

**~Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia~**

After the meeting ending Claire walked out hoping no one would notice her , luckily no one but England and Italy pay attention to her at the meeting or so she thought.

"Dudette are you okay ? You look a bit pale " Alfred came up behind the girl followed by the Italy who hug her again .

" You would be pale too , if supreme world power's argue for your death" Italy hug her even tighter .

" Dude don't worry, I the Hero and my sidekick are on your side, I will protected you ,cause that what Hero do " America said smiling_ He sound like Marie_ Claire thought as she pulled herself away from the Italian.

" He right, Even thought I'm weak I do my best to protected you too bella" the Italian voice crack "I don't want to lose anymore friend's"

" Thank you" Claire whisper as she stop squirming _Friends are we friends ?_ .

fours days later

(Claire P.O.V)

Another day pass and I am stuck here ... in my own personal Hell ,Tartarus, Hades,I guess Whatever it is I 'm stuck here with my kid sister and brother my light's in this darkness , and I am thankful they don't have a clue to what is going on , as neither do I . I may been exaggerating on the hell part but it have been crazy, For the almost the last two week I been Kidnapped and force into a life of servitude for the nations of the world and who may want me dead and end my captivity before it even starts.

"Hey I saw Miss Elizabeta Héderváry the other day , you know the lady We met the other day" Marie shout while eating her breakfast I poke at my food . _Why am I not surprise that she on this too _I listen to my sister_ ._

" Really Mars you don't say" I said putting a spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth I wanted to laugh , Marie was an angel and so was fritz I guess I must have done something right .

" Yeah She so cool and pretty, I hope when I grow up I am that cool" Marie smiled

" Well Sis your already that cool even cooler" I answered, my little sister grin widen " Really?"

"Really Mars" Fritz looked at me want me to say something about him too "and How can I forget about my little man, you pretty cool too " I ruffled my little brother dark hair and pick him up, giving him a kiss on top of his forehead .

I always had to be the grown up or adult in my life , even when I was younger and mom use to come home drunk and crash on the sofa I had to take care of her . Even when that meant I had to skipped school and get a part time job to pay for most of the bills . Even thought Mom did a lot of mistakes in her life she always tried her best. Some thing she did was wrong but she wasn't a bad person , in fact she always tried her hardest even when it seemed impossible. I miss her , She was my best friends even thought In many way instead of her raising me I was raising her.

I set fritz back down Only for Marie to tackled him down to the floor "tag you it" Marie shouted running away from fritz , I yelled running after them " You guys be careful ..please don't break anything" I watched as my sibling run around the room and knocking over a vase I leap and caught the jar only for Marie to tackled me and fritz to follow .

I really don't want to be the keeper , but I don't want to die and leave my sibling , my family to fend for themselves. Marie and fritz are the people I can say I truly love and the only things precious in my life . If I can have one wish it is to protected them from all the evil in this world and keep them safe and sound .

(end of Claire P.O.V)

Germany , Japan and Italy went to collected the girl and her sibling' German notice Feliciano rather slow walk more then usually almost sad in a way. Him and Japan turned around and stop in the middles of the hallway " Italy-kun What wrong ? is something bugging you ? you seem rather sad ?"

" Japan is right ...Spit it out Italy What wrong?" The two men looked at the Italy.

"It .. I don't think she like us , she always so scary ,almost angry, Ve~ She scares me Germany " Italy said looking sad ,Germany spoke unsure what to say for he had been thinking something similar " I don't know Italy.. What to say ?"

" Ve~She use to be so cute When she was little, Well she is really pretty now !But scary What happen? She use to smile , sing She use to like hugs and eat pasta" Italy slowly started to ran away until Germany grab him by his of his light pink shirt

"ITALIA ! you come back here!" Germany shouted dragging the young boy back .

"I surrender please, let me go" Italy Cried " Ve~"

"Look Italy ... She not a kid anymore she a women now , you understand, you can't think she the same kid she was ,she change a lot " Ludwig said under-sure how he can continued.

"Italy-kun don't take it too personally, she probably doesn't mean to scare you, it been a lot to take in for her " The Axis trio walked down the Hall , standing in font of the girl Hotel room, slowly opening the door . For the First time they saw Claire smiled and laughed as she played tag with her sibling " Fritz I got you!" the boy squirmed in her arms silence-ly laughing her arms .Germany clear his throat , the girl turned and stare at the nations placing her little brother down .

"Guten Morgen"

"Morning" She said in a serious tone gathering her purse ready for the meeting.

Sometime Later

Claire listen to meeting bored out her mind , While sitting between Alfred and felicaino who seem to be scared almost frighten of her .One thing did happen , their agree to let her lived as their keeper .After the meeting stop for a lunch break the girl got up was about to leave "Claire-sama May I have a word with you?"Asked Kiku , Claire nodded her head " Please try to think of us as you friends not enemies , we're here to help you".

"Friends ?"

tO BE CONTINUED

**_HelleeV : Please review tell me what you think and if thier any question you might have about this stories feel free to ask me_**


	8. Chapter 8

**HelleeV: I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz. Yay new episodes Friday**

**Thank you too Panda77 , Legolasgreenleaf77 ,Midnightstar237,Anakle14,Lurking Pheonix andGreenly huntress of Artemis ,The Jinxed Otaku 13 ,Greenly Fire ,NicroeHeto09 ,PASTA300 , amichalap and2p Jessicafor Favorited and thank you for following this story you guys are so awesome and thanks to Greenly Fire ,PASTA300 and Lurking Pheonix for reviewing**

**Please Review**

**"If you had to identify, in one word, the reason why the human race has not achieved, and never will achieve, its full potential, that word would be 'meetings."  
― Dave Barry**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

**_HetaliaHetaliaHetalia_**

The meeting ended ,after four longs days of coming's and going's; the world conference,was over . One by one the room slowly became empty , till a handful of people remained . Claire was about to leave , she slowly got up and headed toward the door only to be stop a young man with blonde hair, brown eyes and a smile appear in front of her saying "Your the new keeper... right?"

"Yeah"Claire cross her arms on her chest in her typical pose, the boy smile.

" I knew it I had a feeling you might be related , you look just like you grandfather ..If he was a girl "

"Where are my manner? Moi~ I am Finland" Denmark waving his arm in the air yelling form across the room.

" Finny~ Don't keep her all too yourself , bring her over here too .. I want to meet her too"

" The one attracting all the attention is Denmark, he can be a bit loud " Finland said smiling "Let me introduced to the rest of the Nordic" Finland walked toward the group with Claire following behind him.

"Good job Finny~" Denmark laughed , patting Finland on the head .

"The one over there is Iceland" Finland pointed to Iceland who just turn away " the Big guy here is Sve ...I mean Sweden and over there is Noway but right now he talking to his friends troll ".

" So this is Erick granddaughter " the Dane laugh " You know she kind of look a little like Sve"

"Well , hello I am Sweden and this is my wife"the tall man grunt placing his arm around Finland who blushed and said "No he's joking"

"So where are you from?" Denmark asked

"America?" Claire said looking rather annoyed, drinking another glass of beer Denmark open his mouth .

"I know that! What are you ? Your father what was he ?"

" Why do you want to know ,about that bastard? ?" She glared _What with all the Questions._

"You don't have to be rude , I was just asking"

"If you must know my father is part Sweden and Danish " she hissed the words_ I hate him_ .

"No way you're serious ... Finally a Full fielded Nordic" Denmark shouted.

"Nordic?" Claire asked in confusion _What a Nordic_? Denmark continued to talk for a long while , she nodded and listen ,because after this she soon would be going home.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

The family of three were back at home , Claire went to the store leaving her sibling home alone .

**" **Fritz ...Help me hide the kitty cat please !" Marie said pulling the cat out of her backpack , her brother just shook his head and frowned . The small tabby meow happily in the girl arms , while Marie walked over to the window " Hey fritz , do you think we will ever see Miss Elizabeta again "The small boy shrug .

Meanwhile outside their apartment two very expensive looking cars parked outside. A group of guys in very pricey looking clothes stood outside ,the boy's huddle in a group.

Many people from the surrounding area pass by wondering who these foreign men where. "Are they Mafia" ,"You know what? I think they're movies star's"Whisper pass along the apartment units as the nearby people stared to talk .

" Look Amer-.. I mean Alfred maybe if best if you don't speak , you don't want her to be mad at you, and ask us to leave " England said , trying his best to prepare the group.

" It's too late for that ! I am already mad ! Go away ! " Claire stood behind the group ,dress in a overly large blue sweater and faded jean , carrying bags in her hands.

" What the Hell do you want ?"the girl hissed toward the nation's _I should had expected this from them ._

"I hope we have given , you enough time to get your thing in order's Miss Claire" England said to the girl who looked confused at his statement,"Don't worry about it... I will just have to make some phone call's"

"What do you guy's mean? in order for what?"She glared .

"Eng- I mean Arthur I thought you talked to her already " the German said looking at the Englishmen "..Well I thought you would do that honor Germany

"Scheiße! "

"Well since no one is telling me ,What the fuck is going on I will be leaving you " She walked past the countries, America grab her arm "Dude ... don't leave !"

"Claire-sama ,We thought it be best if you and your family came and live with one of us" the small Asian man whisper to the girl who was a few inches taller then him.

"Why?!"She gave a rather annoyed looked "Because it would be easy, since most of us live half way around the globe, instead of using the necklace every time you have to come and see us "

"Look I appreciate the offer but , No thank you"

"Aiya your not being reasonable" China said looking rather annyoed "You have a duty to us aru, you can't forget about it"

" I may have a duty to you but my siblings come first , Marie and fritz grew up their whole lives here in this city and I just can't take them away from that "Claire sighed "but their is no point in arguing is there"

"Nope , comrade" Russia smiled patting the girl head .

"Then it settle , you can come and live with me for a while dude" America said pulling the girl into a hug to much to her dismay.

"I have to go and make dinner" Claire hissed walking pass the guys "Aren't you going to invited us in" England asked "You not acting very lady like , you know"

"Angleterre , don't be so harsh on her" France smirked .While Claire walked passed the group who just keep staring at her , Claire unsure if she should invited them or not " Fine ...would you all like to stay for dinner"

"Ve~Hey,Hey,Hey Bella can we make pasta ?" Italy threw his arms around the girl giving her hug , Claire scowl , she shook her head replying "Okay we can make some pasta ...pasta boy"'.

"Marie I'm home... I have a surprise" Claire open the door to her apartment , Marie look up from the small table in the corner of the room "Hey Sis".

"uw~"Marie said looking almost scared , a small grey kitten purred against Claire foot " Hmm What a cute cat?". Claire smiled picking up the small kitten ,carrying it in her arms , Marie was relived Claire haven't said anything about the kitten .

" Marie , Fritz remember these guys right ?" Claire nodded to the group of young men who enter the room , each saying hello .

"Ve~I didn't know you had a cat, it so cute" Italy said rubbing the kitten ears.

"No we don't , Marie Where did this cat come from ?"

" I found it on the street, it was all dirty and wet" Marie said in a sad voice "can we keep it ?"

" I am sorry Marie we can't , you know the rules, put the cat back, where you found ,it okay" Claire said in a firm voice.

" I found it , it was a orphan and I adopted " Claire gave the kitten to Marie " Marie it hadn't been here that long"

"Neither have I" Tears rolled down the small child eyes "I-I hate you, Claire you-your so mean, rotten sister !" Marie cried running out the door squeezing the kitten to death .

"Marie ! Hey came back here think about the kitten" Claire yelled to her sister , Marie shouted "I'am , I'm the only one who does!"

"I'll will be right back, please take care of fritz and if anything happen to him I will kill you "Claire shouted to her guests as she run out of her apartment.

"Marie!" Marie heard her older sister called her as the child held the kitten, she weep "Marie there you are" Claire said she saw Marie cry on the sidewalk.

"He called to me Claire, I can't leave him alone, he just a baby" Marie cried holding the cat even tighter " That cat is really important to you huh?"Claire said siting next to her sister .

"Yeah" Marie sniffed "Fine I let you keep the cat , but you have to keep it a secret ,okay if our landlord finds out then we be kicked out and won't have a place to live , do you understand ?"

Marie smiled and nodded her head ,both girl got up and slowly home "Claire I'm sorry I don't hate you" Marie said grabbing her sister hand holding the cat with the other "I know Mars" her sister said.

The next day after a certain group of nation's arrived at Claire house, the young teen was frazzled by the change that her grandfather necklace had bought.

Claire slowly got up from her resting place, and peeked in her living room looking at the group of nations sleeping on her small living room floor , she slowly crept down toward the small kitchen as her little brother and sister followed, Claire turned around toward her sibling and places a finger toward her mouth "Shh!"

"So where are we going?" Marie asked in a whisper voice smiling happily.

"I'm going to work and you two school and daycare"

"Awww but I don't want to go to school" Marie cross hair arms and pouted.

" Too bad you're going to school, no buts" Claire cross her arms , opening the door and walking out her sibling behind her .Only for Marie to stop in her tracks "Claire you should wake them up or some- " Claire quickly cover her sister mouth .

"Fine I leave them a note …. Just don't be so loud okay" Grabbing the back of a napkin and sharpie Claire wrote the following words , which she taped the napkin to England forehead head.

**"Gone to work …Deal with it ! - Claire "**

"Happy Mars "Claire remarked, as the three siblings walked out of the small apartment on to toward the nearby sidewalk.

"Yes very, because today is pizza day at school "Marie shouted, skipping down the sidewalk the girl run ahead toward the bus stop .

"Marie don't run into the street" The brown hair girl said picking up her little brother who fall asleep clinging to her neck "Hmm" Marie toward around walking toward her sister .

"Fritz is still sleepy huh?" Marie asked walking backward next to her older sister "Yeah he is "Claire smiled ,as cradle the small boy in her arms.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Germany woke up; he glanced toward his side and saw Italy holding a small grey kitten in his arms, sleeping next to him and Japan. That right she had made them sleep on the floor instead of returning to the globe She refused to let them sleep in the globe . He rubbed his eyes and saw a white cloth on England face, with some kind of writing on it. Germany glance at the writing for a moment or two "Scheiße" mumble the blonde "Wake up you Dummkopf's !" the German shouted , Japan yawn and got up from his slumber .

" What the bloody hell Germany and what is on my face ?"England shouted taking off the napkin.

"What is it Germany I am trying to sleep" France fussed snuggling into a pillow "That stubborn girl left" Ludwig hissed thought his teeth ".Qu'est-ce, Qu'est-ce que tu as dit (What,What did you say?") France said in a yawn.

"She left ! She didn't even say goodbye that was harsh" America said in a sad voice" Wow I feel a bit sad now " Russia said .

"Ayia she is so disrespectful, She can't treat us like this, Who does she think she is anyway aru"

"Everybody calm down" Japan said he cough then continued " I am sure that a reason for this"

"Well apparently she had to go to work" the Brit read the napkin "She could at least tell us, She just can't keep running off like this "

"Well she does have a job , it not like Mon amour is doing this on purpose" France replayed in a calm manner , while trying to tie his hair in a pony tail.

" You frog ! Who's side are you on , Why are you defensing her" England snarl at the Frenchman "Because unlike you, Big brother understand" France called out

"Ve~ Yay everyone one here" Italy woke up hugging the small kitten in his arms .

"Morning Italy-kun" Japan said, After many hour's of fighting, it was soon the afternoon . The door turned and opening revealed Marie walking in to the apartment alone " Hello" .

"Oh Hello Little one's " Russia said smiling the room became silent "Ayia Where your sister ?" China asked Marie who walked over toward the small kitchen , opening the fridge .

"Claire is still at work she won't get out until another hour"

" You walked here , alone" England looked in shock at Marie who just smiled " Yep"

"I hope Claire does't freak out, like last time I came walking home" Marie said grab a piece of bread and some jelly.

" Are you hunger ma petite fille (little girl)" Francis asked " You know Big brother can whipped something up for you if you wanted" France smiled toward the smiled child .

"Wow really!"

"Of course mon petit ange (my little angel)" the Frenchman patted the girl head , walked with two large step into the small kitchen .

" Noo! poppycock you don't want any of that frog cooking , How about I making you some wonderful scones instead , What do you say love ?" England said grabbing the spoon from France hands.

"I make something better aru , you don't want any of Arthur food" China squeeze into the small kitchen" Ve~ can I make pasta!" Italy yelled at the top of his lungs , in a unison voice all replied "No!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner it was late into the night, Marie and fritz where fast asleep in their bed. Claire gathers blankets placing them in the small living room.

"Dudettee, why won't you let us go back in the globe?" America Question as Claire hand him a blue blanket.

"I agree with Alfred-san maybe ,maybe it best's for us to sleep in the globe then to take up space in your living area Claire-Sama"

"No!"

"And may I ask Why Not !" English snapped

"Because I said so ! That why! My house my rules !" the girl crossed her arms in a defense pose again.

"That not a reason" England shouted back to the girl , who tossed a blanket toward him and stuck out her tongue .

"Angleterre, you should respect her wishes like big brother does" France gave a smile Claire, While Claire moved back, rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so weird"

"Be as that may be , let just try to get to sleep" Germany said

"Dude you think Iggy the weirdest right ?"

"She probably think you're the weirdest you hamburger loving fool"  
"Ve~ you don''t think I am weird too ,Do you bella?"Italy asked looking rather sad.

"All of you are pretty weird da?" Russia smiled appearing from the shadows

"I think you're all equally weird if that make any of you feel better " Claire said

"How can you show this much disrespect to your elders" China glanced at the girl .

"Whatever grandpa" She hissed "I have to go to bed, I got work tomorrow"

" May I asked Claire-sama What is your job like?"

"Hmmm , Well I already know Mr Tea Lover over here is going to hate it" a smug smiled appeared on her face , While the brit shouted " How can you make an assumption like that ?".

"I'm a maintenance worker" She said looking rather smug, while she saw England face in completed horror.

" You're supposed to be in college " England snapped

"A maintenance worker I see Claire-sama " Japan said

"Ve~What a maintena-ce Worker"

"Well it like someone who fixes things in a office or building" Germany replied

"that sound so cool"

"Well to be honest it started out as a hobby but When times got ruffed it become a source of Income" She said quite proud of her self

"Well I got to get to bed , thank for the food " she walked away .

**_To be continued_**

**AwesomeHellee9 here thank for reading my story and I am sorry I haven't updated I been busy so tried while next chapter will be up I promised soon and it will be a long one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AwesomeHellee(: Hey I back so sorry been busy Hope you enjoy this chapter hope it awesome**

**Please Review I would love feedback Caio~**

**"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
― Marilyn Monroe**

**Chapter 10:**

Claire woke up from her deep slumber and stared her daily routine. She quietly made it to the bathroom and take a quick shower , then changing into her some regular with consist of blue jeans and a large purple sweater, letting her long hair loose she began to brush her hair , checking herself in the mirror ready for another day until she heard a loud crash coming from the living room.

Followed by another crash, the girl rushed into the living room "What is going on!", she stared at the small kitchenette cover in flour and eggs and broken eggs shell on the floor with the so called nation arguing among themselves .

" Uh guys?" She said trying to make herself hear over the sea of voice, standing behind the group .

"My fault this is your fault look now she is going to be mad at us"

"Dude I just want to make breakfast"

"Ve~ I sorry , I don't want her to be mad, I didn't mean to drop it "

Claire shook her head, then grab England and America by the ear and bop their heads together,

"What the bloody hell ?" England yelled rubbing the side of his head , followed by America "Dude that hurt !"

She sighed "Look I don't care what you did , but can you try cleaning up this mess instead of just fighting and arguing".

"Your right , I'm sorry dudette that was Childish and immature"

"What ! It my job to be mature not you" England hissed at America , Claire grab the broom and dust pan and stared to sweep the flour on the floor "I don't care who jobs it is to be mature , as long if someone help me clean up this mess".

"Right" Germany said grabbing a wet towel and wiping the counter as if there was no tomorrow.

"Good morning Claire-Sama , you look well today " Japan said

" Thank you Kiku" Claire said as she sweep the kitchen " What were you guys trying to do in here? Blown up my apartment" she said looking at the burned mark on her counter and ceiling .

"We're sorry " England said in a low voice .

"No Mon Chere we wanted to make some breakfast"

"Aiya look what you all did?"

"It was fun ?" Russia smiled .

"Bella ,Please don't hate us "Italy shiver almost scared as if he was about to cry .

"No ,I don't hate you "'Claire said _Hate …. Hate is a very strong word I don't hate them ,I'm mad at them but I don't hate them._

"Really?" the Italian said with a hopeful look in his now open eyes , the girl nodded her head in response.

"Ve~" Italy said pulling the girl into a hug "gah!" Claire pulled away from the boy .

About thirty minute pass after cleaning the small living area the room looked somewhat back to normal, although there where now burned marks on the countertops of the small kitchenette.

Marie got up , She yawned ,smiled at her younger brother who slept beside her "Fritz wake up!"

The small child shook, her little brother, until fritz grab a pillow, and began using the pillow as a shield between him and Marie "Fritz don't be like that ! come on ! wake up"

Marie grab fritz hand and dragged the boy out of bed to the living room , carrying the small kitten with other hand "Good morning"

" Good Morning Marie -chan and Fritz-chan"Japan said, greeting the small children who were still in their pajamas.

"Morning! " Maire Shouted while fritz hid behind his sister and nodded his hair with a blank expression on his face .

"Ehh ! What happen to the Kitchen?"

Claire looking at her younger sister with a straight forward answer "Mars do I have to answer that!"

"Yes! Yes you do!" Marie smiled her hazel eyes stared at her sister "Fine , there were trying to cook!"the oldest sibling said as she point to the group of nations in the living .

"Really! that so sweet !"

"I guess it is squirt "She patted her little sister head "So what do you two want for breakfast, We have cereal, some frozen waffles and Bananas"

"Mon Cher you can be serious about those type of foods in the morning their so blah! "the Frenchman approach the two children and patted Marie head , while fritz burn his face buried behind his sister "Mes petits enfants(my little children), How about big brother francis make you some delight pancakes"

"Wow really!" Marie eyes lit up "Thanks you big brother " the small child said. Claire laughed "Mars, he's not your big brother "

After the breakfast that France made , it was soon time to take Marie to school "I don't want to go to school , can I stay home"

"No you can't, you already missed too many days and CPS will be on my back if you miss anymore day " Claire said .

"Your sister is right ! All proper young lady need a education" the Brit looking up , then taking a sip of some tea.

"Fine , So Claire what are you going today , it is your day off"

Claire felt eight pair of eyes a upon her , before she could say anything England spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice "Why didn't you say today ,was your day off ?"

Claire thought for a second and decide to played it cool "Because no one asked me"

"Are you always this diffcult ?" Germany asked looking rather annoyed .

"Uh I don't know are you away this serious?" the girl stared at the Germany, crossing her arms .

"Anyway I'm going to take Marie to school now, please do not destroy my home , while I am gone"

"Wait Fraulin , Can I ask you something?" Claire turned toward the german "Yeah"

"Is there anywhere we can train? Like a nearby open area "

Claire gently place her hand on her chin "There's a park close to my school" Marie said smiling.

"Good" Germany said almost smiling, while Italy whined "Ve~ Germany I don't want to train"

"Too bad we're training "the German said dragging Italy and Japan out the door , running down the block .

"Does he even know where the park is?"Claire asked and grabs her little sister and brother by the hand, and closing the door behind them walking Marie to school.

**_(Time Skip, Cuz I can't)_**

"That was some sale fritz" Claire said while fritz trout behind carrying a large plastic bag full of grocery.

" Bella help me !"

"Fritz did you hear something?" as Claire spoke, she felt something heavy crash into to her, making her take a step back. She heard the Italian muttered crying into to her shoulder "Ve Britain is going to get me!"

"Italy Come back! We're not done with training yet!" Claire spotted the two axis member running toward her .

"Hello Claire-sama and fritz-chan" Japan said running out of breath.

"HI" Claire said unable to move, with grown man crying on her .Fritz stared at the nation and silent laughed.

"Italy gets off of her "Germany said pulling the Italian by the collar of his shirt.

"Nice Outfits guys" Claire said wanting to laugh looking at the three men dress in sailor outfits.

"Ve~ thank ,bella! We do look pretty good" Italy stops crying at the so called compliment, "Ve~ Japan made them just for training ".

" I'm sure all the girl's dig it" Claire said almost laughing .

The axis trio , Fritz and Claire made back to the apartment to notice the rest of the nation outside fighting .

"Oh..Hey dudette" America said in a sad voice carrying Marie pet cat , looking always from her look a child who did something bad .

"What wrong?" Claire asked at the nation looked away from her, she stared at Russia who looked at her apartment unit with a white sheet of paper that read evict.

"What ? How?"

"Miss Riker I'm very disappoint in you, " Her landlady smiled " I see you saw the sign I am sorry but your had tons complaint for the for a while about those two brat you call kids " She smiled even wide , laughing almost although Claire and Miss landlady had their difference it was never this bad "and Hoarding eight men in your two bedroom apartment for money you sickness me you whore"

"Excuse me but how dare you call my sibling brat and how dare you judge me, you oversize hags" Claire shouted making a fist with her right hand.

"Pitiful " the woman said which only added to Claire angry , she raise her arm only to feel to large pair of arms grab her away " Dude it not worth it" pulling her away . _Why Can't I win , Why can't anything be simple_ Claire wanted to cry , she feel hot drop on water rolled down her face ._Why can thing go back to the way they use to be ….._

"Dudette are you ok, you look sad!" America said

"Of Course, she's sad you Dummkopf, she had no place to live_" Germany said in his gruff voice_ "What the Hell did you all do! I can't leave for an hour without you all causing trouble can't I?"

"Dude it wasn't my fault, It was Iggy he started yelling at France"

"Uh-Germany-San"

"I don't care who fault it was, but you all are always causing trouble"_Germany shouted at the America who then stared to bicker with France and England._

"America-San , England-San, could you please stop fighting "

"Haha they're funny!" Russia gives a weird smiled

"Ve~ Friends aren't supposed to fight, guy's stop it " Italy said waving a white flag .

"You Western nation, are so focus on yourselves you haven't realize the girl left aru"

"What!" a unison voice said.

Meanwhile a block away, Claire rans away dragging fritz, where she was going she didn't care along it was away from there.

Fritz tugged his sister sweater giving a solemn look glazing up at her "Don't worry your big sis is here, and I will take care of you and Marie no matter what " Claire said turning and kneeing down toward her younger brother, only for two very expensive looking cars drive next to the sidewalk.

"Dudettee where are you're going?" the window rolled down reliving America eating a burger

"I-I"

"Would you like a ride to Wherever you're going ,Ma Cherie " the Frenchman asked

"No thank you!" She replied harshly.

"Why not !" England shouted from one of the cars

"Because I know if I accepted a offer for a ride for you all, I'll only regretted it" She hissed, walking even faster than before, while fritz wave to the nations.

"What did we do to make you hate us so much !" England shouted at Claire and her brother disappearing in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I don't hate them I can't hate them, Why can't I hate them_Claire cried on a park bench, while fritz sat next to his sister.

"Dudettee?!"

Claire turned away and sulked "Can you leave me alone please! I'm begging you all "

"Ma Cherie don't cry ?"

"I am not crying" She whisper , Fritz frown moving in front of his sister trying to protect his sister.

"We're not going to hurt your sister ja" the tall germany said picking up the child an moving him to the side

"Ayia Do you hate us that much , its make you cry?"

"You hate us bella?"

"L-Like I said before I don't hate you, any of you"

"Since the moment we got here you been nothing but in a foul mood" England said " I would think you by happy to see us ! You change a lot, it's unimaginable"

"O-Of Course I changed ... I am not that little girl anymore, I'm nineteenth year old ,Can't any of you get that , through your thick heads " Claire said No she didn't hate the nations but she was mad , Mad that they wanted thing to be like when she was little . Mad that they didn't stood up for her grandpa , letting everyone think he was crazy and mad for letting her believe ,they're were fake a fragment of her imagination .

"You know, How long it took me to get over all of you, and Just to show up magically one day claiming I own my life to you ….is -is just too much to take in ! "

"So you did remember us .even though you openly denied over repeatedly " England seem hurt by the girl statement.

"Did you really think I would forget about any of you? You were my family, you know" there was hesitance in her tone she gulped speaking again. Claire look away from the group surrounding her , Claire for the first time in a long while cried, For a major of her life Claire had been facing everything alone in her life , the poor girl hadn't the time to think clearly .

"We're still are Dudette" America said

"Really …. Then h-how.. W-Why didn't any of you ,stand up for my grandpa ,are we that disposable?"

"No Claire -sama your are not disposable , we're selfish to leave Erick-san like that , " Japan said in a serious voice "Believe us when we said we never meant to hurt your in any way, Forgives us if only we had took responsibility for our action may be many things cloud had been prevented and turned out differently "

" I promised that won't happen again "England said grabbing Claire hand and looking her in the eyes.

"We're sorry about the apartment Da"

"Please forgive us , well them "Germany said Ve~ We're sorry" Italy hugged the girl, Claire didn't fight back , she stood there speechless .

"Dude I the hero invited you and the little dudes to crash at my places and I won't take no for answer dudette " trying to lighten the mood .

"T-Thanks I guess " She whisper .

**_-To be contuied _**

**HelleeV:I want to do something different for this chapter I want to show Claire weak side, I hope I did alright .LIke I said before she dosen;t hate the nations , she just mad at them . It hard for her to accepted thier are real and back in her life**

**Should I do prequel ? what do you think**

**Next chapter will be more light heart instead of All this drama Lol Save the drama for your mama**


	10. Extra Chapter

**_AwesomeHellee: This is kinda of a new chapter but not really ,I Thought it would be better to have the falsh back in one chapter instead of all scatter about thought the stories Anyway I been great thank for review and favortie this strioes it mean a lot thank you. _**

**_thank to _**

Alice-Italy-Haruhi

Anake14

Brenna13

Greenly Fire

Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri

KiaraWangWilliams

Lurking Pheonix

Magma n Ice

NicroeHeto09

PASTA300

Panda77

The Jinxed Otaku 13

essicaohnsonX

lazyday33

legolasgreenleaf77

midnight star237 a**nd many more **

**_FlashBack BOnus Chapter _**

**_October,24_**

**15 years ago ...**

**_Flashback_**

_"_ You can't be serious , My daughter and her child are coming to live with me in less then a week" Erick Rodberg protest .

He was the keeper it was his job to care for the nations , to be their friends , supporter and protector as his father was before him . Even thought Erick loved his job he did felt as if their asked to much from him. He was only a simple human nothing more or less then that.

"It just until we in the clear" the British nation spoke looking out the widows.

" We just need a place to chill ,till it all blow over , just somewhere to hide and no one would think of looking for us here dude " America said

" You don't mind , do you Erick? " Russia spoke with a strange aurora around him .

" Don't worry it only us nine aru"

Erick sighed " Where would I hide you ? My house is not even that big ,What do I tell my daughter? " The old man rumble on.

" Don't worry about that, England-san and I have developed a pocket dimension with in the globe and a way to turn ourselves invisible"

"Ve~ that sound so cool Japan"

" I must say that England Idea worked"

" You not trying to use magic again are you ? Because we talked about" Erick sat in his chair listen to their antics once more .

"Fine Fine Fine"

A few days later

" I need this ... this and this gone" Erick pick up the sea garbage on the floor, tossing the stuff into a metal trash bin . The Man ran thought out his house cleaning and fixing things.

"Yo Erick dude have you seen my burger"

"Alfred I don't have time for this help me clean up ... Ingrid is coming with her daughter and I need my house to be presentable at least "

" Oh Dude ,what do you think about my costume" the American pose with a hockey and fake chainsaw cover in ketchup that was supposed to looked like blood .

" huh Fine.. Now Help me ..."

" Dude clam down the hero got this !"

"My Lord What happen to your house it a pigpen , You should really clean up Erick it ungentle man like "

" What Happen ?! You all Happen Now help me clean!" With the sound of a honk outside he drop the trash bit and hurry in throwing everything. Erick out the back door and push the two nation out .

" Ingrid Is here! I need you two to leave now , so she won't think I am crazy , when so can't see you ! So go" Ericl pulled his gray wallet from his pocket , pulling out cash .

" Here 50$ still out late have fun , don't cause any attention to yourself "

" Geez thank man... Let go to McDonalad after trick n Treating " America said dragging England away " Unhand me you git!"

" Thank God ...the other's are out tonight I just hope their won't cause any trouble" He said , putting the trash bin in the kitchen , as the knock's on his door grew fast and louder. His felt his heart beat . It had been a long time since he had seen his daughter last , maybe about a year or so . At a point in his marriage his wife left him one day taking his daughter with her . He ex-wife refuse him to see his daughter , only at special events . Although their relationship was estrange he did truly care for her .

Erick made his way to the door " Ingrid Jeg savner deg ( Ingird I miss you )" He said in his native tough of norwegain , running up toward his daughter in a tight bear hug , welcome her in to his house .

"Yeah ... I glad to see you too pops" the woman said .

"Grandpa... Did you miss me?" a small child in a red cape smile skipping carrying a basket of candy.

" This can not be min lille engel(my little angel)" He smiled carrying the small girl in his arms "Look how big you grown !Min elskling( my darling)"

" Hey kiddo why don't you play outside , while me and gramps have a talk here okay" Ingrid blink and give a sly grin to her daughter .

"But I just got here and grandpa promised me a story" Claire glance at her mom and nodded in defeat "Okay" and ran out the door outside .

" Min Gud( My God) She just four look how smart she is" Erick looked at his granddaughter walking out the door .

"Ve Germany I'm scared"

"Remember call me Ludwig and there nothing to be scared of"

"Hi Feli-kun and Ludwig-san did you hear that crying"

"Ve ~... Maybe it a ghost Germa~I -I , save me I don't want to die!" The axis trio walked thought the woods to Erick house after a night of Halloween fun.

Meanwhile A four year old Claire was outside skipping out side . She continued to pick flowers and places them in her basket til she realized was lost.

"Grandpa , Mommy"She cried out "Mommy! Grandpa !" tear rolled down her face she sat in the grass lost .

"Ludwig-san I heard the sound coming form here"

"Help me I am scared" Claire cried out as three dark figure appear in front of her.

"Please go away don't hurt me" the small girl cried ,While the Axis power stood in front of her .

"It all right don't kleines Mädchen don't cry ! Are you lost?" a tall blonde with wolf ears on his head said ,moving close toward the child who move back , causing Germany to drop his stick " Stand at least three feet back or I'll hit you with this stick" a small Claire pick up the stick.

"Scheiße Give that back ! " the german said "It belong to me, hand over mien sticky friend"

"Ve Ger- Ludwig I think your scaring her"

" Stay back " She cried.

"Ludwig-san , May I try " Kiku walk toward the strange small child who waving the stick in the air "It all right little one , we are your friends , We promised ,We won't hurt you"

" I am Kiku-san , this is Ludwig-san and feilcaino-kun what your name?"

" I should't talk to people I don't know" She said moving back " But You don't guys look bad I guess it okay My name is Claire Riker"

Claire followed the three teens ,through the woods . " It's really scary out here " Italy cried out , as an owl screeched .

"Don't be afraid.. silly it just an owl" Claire laughed "You guys are really funny" the small child continued to laugh at the nation's.

" Be as that may , Where did you say your house was again" Germany asked the small child who seem to be skipping rather then walking " It near the end of the woods, it's had a big red door and it blue ... it not my house , it's my grandpa's"

"Ve~ Our friend Erick live in a house like that , it really small it's only four bedrooms" Italy smiled and stared to hum a tune.

" That my grandpa name Erick ... Erick Rodberg"

"We friends of your grandfather , Claire-chan " Japan noted , Germany thought for a moment "We special friends of your grandpa"Claire stopped in her track " I didn't know anyone else was coming ,grandpa never mentioned anything over the phone"

"Well technically we not here" German did his best to asked the small child question .The group contiued to walked a little more till they reached a blue house , with a small red door . Claire ran and pushed the door open "Grandpa! I'm back"

The axis slowly followed "Hello my darling, did you have fun outside"

"I found some of your friends outside"

Erick eyes bugged " You can see them?" he asked his granduaghter who shook her head " See who pop's" Ingrid asked looking at her father living room , unaware of the nations present .

"No one Ingrid"Erick said he had to protected his family and the nation's hiding in his house "Huh? But is right there next to Ludwig kiku and Feil-anio "

"Sweetheart their no one there" Her mother smiled at her patting Claire head " No their are real !" she protested .

"Well when I was little I too had imaginary friend's" Erick said signalling to Germany who's shook his head "No they are real " She cried, pointing to the nations.

**_TO BE CONTIUED_**


	11. Chapter 10

**AwesomeHellee9: Thank you to **

Alice-Italy-Haruhi

Anake14

Brenna13

Greenly Fire

Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri

KiaraWangWilliams

Lurking Pheonix

Magma n Ice

NicroeHeto09

PASTA300

Panda77

The Jinxed Otaku 13

essicaohnsonX

lazyday33

legolasgreenleaf77

midnight star237 a**nd many more thank you all for stick with me and taking time to read this stories you are the best**

**I own nothing if I did the show would be more then five minutes long **

**Chapter 11:**

" Draw a circle there the earth, draw a circle there the earth" Marie continued to sing while working on her studies.

"Hey Riker what's your talking about?" a small chubby dark haired boy sitting across from her asked.

"Oh I'm just singing a song my sister taught me "

"Your weird Riker you know that" the boy laughed

"Yeah I get that a lot, it okay I rather be myself then someone else ,that what my big sis always says " She smiled.

"Marie" Marie teacher called out form her desk hanging up the phone "gather your thing and please report to the attendant offices"

Marie hummed walking the down the hall of the school toward the attendant officer, She entered the small room. A woman in her forty spoke "Marie your sister is here to pick you up "

Marie smiled as the sight of her older sister only to notice her eyes red and puffy and fritz nowhere in sight. The two girls walked out of the officer "Claire Where fritz ? And Why are your eyes red! ?"

" fritz is fine, he's in the car "

"Oh… Wait a Car we don't have a car !" Marie exclaimed as her hazel eyes lit up "Did we win the lotto or something!"

Claire laughed "No silly , We're going to be leaving town for a while "

" Oh, that good ,no more school" Marie smiled even wider unaware of the earlier events , she noticed two very fancy looking cars outside the school .

" Are you sure you're okay?" Maire asked , while her sister place a smile "Really Mars, I'm great!"  
One of cars door open revealing the some of the nation's and fritz. Marie ran and hopped into the car with Claire following behind her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long heated debate and picking straws it was decided that the Riker sibling would stay with france ,much to england and the rest of the nations dismay .

"Stupid necklace" Claire hissed trying to rip it from her neck _Great I have a magically necklace that can transport me anyway in the world but the place I really want to be ,home wherever that is ,_ She sighed as if was more of a curse than a gift .

The room was quite large with an elegant glow to it , a small closet , dresser with a mirror , a desk next to a two large glass doors leading to a balcony overlooking a the city filled with lights. The girl looked feeling empty , for it was the first time she had a room to herself .

She groaned in frustration on the bed and reached for an old picture fame of her , marie ,a one week old fritz and their mom hugging it tightly she fell asleep . The photo one was of the things that was savage from her apartment beside two box of clothes , a box of old photos with important documents and an old stuff bear .

"mnh"Claire felt a hand yanked her from her sleep , open her eyes she saw he little brother"What it is?" she asked as her brother yanked her hand again , trying to pull her up .

"I'm coming" she hopped out of bed following her little brother to the next room across the hall , She looked at her younger sister toss and turn almost crying in her sleep while Maire cat slept on the pillow next to her .

"Mars...Mars wake up" Claire whisper to her sister stroking her hair "Mars!"

She gazed at her sister who wake up with bloodshot red eyes and in a cold sweat screaming "Stop it ...Please! they didn't do anything wrong " She cried looking unfocus and in a daze and started to struggle "Leave them alone ! Nooo! let them out!" scaring fritz who stood back .

"Mars! please wake up" Claire grab and hugged her little sister tightly "Shhh! Wake up Mars you're dreaming, please wake up " the small girl body went limp.

"C-Claire" Marie answer in a almost robotic tone " T-There were-clocks, n-numbers, and blood"

"They couldn't get out , I couldn't do nothing I tried but no one saw me it was like I was a ghost" She cried "it felt so real" Claire hugged her tighter crying with her sister "Mars it alright ,you did everything you can to help them , it was just a dream it can't hurt you I promised " Claire said trying to comforted her little sister , while there little brother sat next to them .

"Claire please don't go ,stay here " the girl crying "Mars don't worry I am not going anywhere" The oldest sibling said patting her little sister hair.

The three sibling curled up in the bed "Claire sing me and a fritz a song" the girl said rubbed her eyes smiling toward her older sister.

"Fine Mars" Claire huffed , the girl cleared her throat _"Little child, be not afraid ,Though rain pounds harshly against the glass" _She continued " _Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,I am here tonight,Little child, be not afraid, Though thunder explodes and lightning flash Illuminates your tear-stained face, I am here tonight"_

The two smaller children cling to their sister , fritz yawned and smiled sister at his sister singing _"And someday you'll know,That nature is so,The same rain that draws you near me. Falls on rivers and land, An forests and sand,__Makes the beautiful world that you see ,In the morning."_

The girl sang for a few more minute as she watched her sibling sleeping slowly yawn and rubbed their eyes to keep awake _"For you know, once even I Was a little child, And I was child a gentle someone always came ,To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears ,And to give a kiss goodnight...Well now I am grown, And these years have shown,That rain's a part of how life goes."_

She watched her little sister and brother closed their eyes as she continued the song_"But it's dark and it's late,_  
_So I'll hold you and wait ,'Til you're frightened eyes do close. And I hope that you'll know, That nature is so The same rain that draws you near on rivers and land, On forests and sand_,_..._" She sang softer placing her whole heart into the song

_"Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning. Everything's fine in the morning, The rain will be gone in the morning, But I'll still be here in the morning_" She sang before falling asleep herself unaware France watched the family of three from a small crack from the door .

"These are the best pancakes ever!" Maire exclaimed getting her third heaping "Big brother is please you like them , they're are Mathieu recipe" the Frenchman said

"Matthew you mean Mattie" Claire muttering to herself , while france smiled and replied " Yes Mathieu , well he is Canada Mon cherie" claire looked shocked at france words .

"By the way you have a lovely singing voice, it bought big brother to tears " France smiled , while Claire felt embarrassed "Thanks" she said . Maybe this was a bad Idea , maybe her and her sibling can run away she thought .

"Anyway we need to get rid of your tracky clothes they so blah " France began to speak Claire briefly had a flash of francis trying to make her wear more girl clothes as a child , unlike Marie , claire didn't care to much on fashion .

"Seychelles" France called out a girl with two long pony tail and a lovely blue dress appear "Bonjour, Hello" She spoke a with a thick accent and a pleasant smile on her face with determination in her eyes .

It was late in the afternoon the Riker sibling was walking down the streets, with France and Seychelles as their guides. France had insisted on getting them new clothes by taking them into a new of stores and boutiques in the city. It had seemed that Marie and France had made the final decision on the choice of clothes which was bought or not.

"Claire this dress is so cute and the skirt is too die for" Marie cried out, she handed to her sister the clothes.

"Mars I think I am old enough to pick my own clothes "Claire patted her little sister head who responded back "But you should get something cute, you always pick something plain"

"Your sister right, a girl always need something cute "Seychelles said help Marie pick out clothes while fritz just watched.

"Do you get the feelings that were being watched?" Claire said notice a white tall man with glasses resemble Germany in the corner of the store.

"No "Seychelles and Marie both said unison.

"Mon Cherie you should learn how to relax yourself and enjoy yourself "France said coming back with a pile of clothes.

"Wow" Claire graze at the view of the city amazed by the sight she stood overlooking from a nearby bridge the house in the distance ,she watched at the sun shine over the house in the city as if some kind of magic.

"You should smile more, it suited you" France said moving next to her, feeling deeply embarrassed she nodded, while her little brother cling to her.

Fritz tip toe over the ledge in order to see the view as well, unable his tugged on his sister pants repeatedly.

"What is it fritz?" the small child pointed to the view "I get it …. You want to see the view too huh?" she smiled lifting up her brother as he pointed to many different building and church off in the distance

"Wow it so neat ?" Maire said "Yeah it is ?" her sister replied . Later that day after everyone went to sleep claire stood out on the patio looking at the view lost in thought .

_So what happen now ? Do we stay with Francis ? I hate this damn uncertainty _the girl stood outside under the full moon .

"It a lovely night for gazing at the moon isn't ?" A voice almost singing came from behind "it quite lovely"

"hmm"

"Mon cherie it alright you know, you can speak to Big brother !" He gave a smirk leaning next to her .

_I want to trust him , I can't I want to believe everything will be fine but I can't _Claire spoke "Thanks for the clothes and let us stay here , I know Marie and fritz are enjoying themselves "

"You know you can enjoy , yourself too" France said patting her hair , Claire moved away "Just like old time" she laughed .

_If even thought I grown up , it was like Francis never change he was Francis_ ,The strange blonde man who she meet our ago, always telling her to value herself more .

"Big brother lost ? Why are you laughing ?" france said rather annoyed "Did I do something amusing"

"Because . despite of everything your still the same " She smiled "it kinda of nice "

"And like I said before you should smile more , it look good on you"

**_To be contuied _**

**AwesomeHellee" Hello the song that claire sing is**

Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng's

**Seychelle had made her appears mahaha , Maire nightmare are continuing I wonder why mahaha All part of the plan (+-_-)**

**Pablo: No more coffee for you **

"

"


	12. Chapter 12

**HelleeV: I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz.**

**Next Updated Thursday or Friday I hope, I am going to try to get a at least one or two chapter a week**

**Please review **

**Please enjoy and review !**

**"Home is people. Not a place. If you go back there after the people are gone, then all you can see is what is not there any more."  
― Robin Hobb, **

**chapter 12**

The room smelled of death and decay, she looked at the bodies that surrounded her in a circle each with a differnet number.

"Fran-Francis!" She screamed out unable to move she look at the pale body cover with blood on the ground that been deprived of life, his hand held a white rose splatter with bits of blood .

She struggle to move, tears filled her eyes her head turn "Arthur..Artie!" she watched him coughs in blood groaning, a bandaged wrapped around his eyes .

"Alf-" the motionless body lied still , his bomber jacket was cover in blood and glasses shatter , next the Russian who was now too cover in blood."Yao! Kiku! Ivan!" more bodies appear

The clock keep ticking more fall dead and more bodies stared to pile up , She watched around the chaos unfold unable to change unable to do anything .

"Feli" She managed to say in whisper voice , Italy was cover in scars and cuts his eyes look soulless as he stand over his dead brother lifeless bodies , holding what look like a bible in blood.

_'Dammit Why can't I fucking move'_ she hiss as tear rolled down her face _'No stop ! I want to help them Please God make this stop_' she cried as move blood filled the floor .A petite woman with long curl light brown hair and Hazel eyes almost golden ,in a flowing white dress appear . With a Solemn look her eyes she turn to Claire, trying to smile as if her voice were chimes she said "Wake up"

"Claire I said Wake up !" Marie pounces on her sister, Claire groan in pain ,her younger brother aid to her rescues and grab a pillow started whacking Marie "Hey Fritz cut that out!"

Both children started having a pillow fight over their sleeping sister who open her eyes for the moment and quickly shut them.

"Can you two ,stop fight on top of me" the two small child stop swinging pillow at each other "Yay you're awake!" Marie said pull her sister arm up, making her sat up "Francis said you and him have to go to a meeting to talk about important things "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what do you think?" America grinned at the girl with the blank annoyed expression on her face,"Aren't you going to say something dudettee .. You making me a bit nervous " waving his hand at the girl face only for his hand to be slap "Knock it off" she hissed

"Why the change of heart only less than a week ago you want me to live with one of you, now your talk about me moving into a house"

"Your right about children need a stable home, it not go for the little one to be always ,moving around da?" the Russian nation spoke looking serious .

" A proper home for a proper life aru"

Arthur pour himself another cup of grey earl, while Claire crossed her arm again "Its fine I just want to know what your intention where".

"Do you always have to be suspicious about everything? " England shouted spilling his tea on the floor" Blast it all I wish there was someone here, who I didn't always fight with"

"What the catch ?" France laughed before taking a sip of wine "Nothing get past you does it? Mon amour"

"There at least one or two condition well more of a proposition not a catch " a ruffed voice belong to the German spoke "You would have to started going to school , to be education for your position as keeper , Erick … your Grandfather spend most of his life preparing for this ,unlike you who had not any training "

"The seconded is that we would have to come and live we you, mainly to keep an eye on you" Germany keep his piercing blue eyes on the girl ,"Before you says something Claire-sama, hear us out" Japan giving a solemn look "gomen(sorry) I did not mean to shout"

"Look what we're trying to say is that we want to help you , because believe it or not ,we do care about what happen to you and your family" England replied in a cold manner , his voice quiver.

"Ayia your're very young to be trying to raise children on your own is not easy I should know " he cough before speaking again "At least I was over 600 when I found Japan , you still a child yourself but I admire you , and your determination "

"I am not some little helpless kid, you know I been doing great for the last four years on my own ! Before any of you showed up " she clenched her fist's.

"We didn't mean that you aren't, is just dudettee …. "trying to look a bit serious then what he at words the girl place her arms at her hip and nodded before crossing them again "Fine, I accepted your proposal …. but only for Maire and fritz "

"Everyone in agreement, raise your hand ja " the German grunted with a straight face as line appear on his brow he screamed "Italy !"

"He has been very quiet da"

"Maybe it because he's sleeping " the girl pointed to Italy who was current holding a calico cat curl up in a ball in the corner.

England glanced at the sleeping Italian "At least he not screaming a name of a random American president or pasta every ten minutes"

"Italia!"

"You guy clearly have tons of free time don't ya'll" Claire scoffed faceplaming .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia, Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where are we moving too!" Maire asked her sister who looked clueless "I am not sure Maire , it a surprise"

" Are we there yet !"

"Not yet" Arthur replied to the young child who clings to the back of his seat , while he drove down the road "How about now !"

"No"

"Are we there? "Marie protest , sitting back down to patted her cat , America silently laughed "Are we there now Iggy !"

"We'll get there, when we'll get there okay!" England shouted annoyed by the two .

"Iggy relax man !" the blue eyed America laughed "How many time have I told my name is not Iggy "

"I hope it a nice place with a big yard , like that place you use to talk about claire!" Maire exclaimed daydreaming about their new home .

"Dude then your going to love it have a huge yard "

"Really?"

"Yeah and a lot of trees and it awesome little dude, and it have a wide screen tv and the late video games "

Claire held fritz in her arms while the small child slept, she stroke her little brother dark brown hair she stare out the window lost in thought _Why does everything look so familiar? It reminds me of that place _

"Wow look at all those houses!" the small girl presses her face against the glasses looking toward the outside.

_I wondered where are we going all ,this seem to familiar_ Claire thought as the car moved on.

"Where moving into a house "Maire smiled at the thought of a house "I never really lived in a house before only apartments"

"Well then love, your in for a special treat" England drove answerdn the small child question.

The small car drove into what look like small woods, thought an abandoned street coming up a small road small, secluded in natural but close to the city.

"I finally decide to name my cat" Marie held the kitten in her arms up in the air "I shall name you Alphonse or Al for short"

"Hey that a great name sis" Claire smiled pattering Marie head.

"It looks like something out of a story book" Marie smiled with a hopeful gleam in her eye as the car stopped at a house. The house was once a bright blue now faded almost grey looking with a big orange door that was once red."Are we here now!" Marie chirmed pressing her face against the window , Fritz finally woke up from his nap yawning .

"Look fritz ! it that place ! Claire that the house you use to tell me about right? the one with the red doors and big yard " Maire jump and down clingy to her sister arm .

"..It is" Her brown eyed wise open claire stared at it for a moment .

Marie ran out of the car fritz following behind her , slowly followed by their sister , the brit and the American .The girl grab England by the collar of his shirt "What the bloody-"

"Tell me why ? Dammit ! Why would you bring us here !"her voice questioned the englishman, who just simply shook his head "Are you mad!"

"No I'm just surprise" She let go of England shirt realizing she had overreacted ,America answered smiling "Because it your's dudette the house ,this propriety belong you man!"

"The old man left it all to you " Giving a thumb up , England just shook his head as if he was getting a headache .Meanwhile Marie explored the large yard walking thought the woods dragging fritz with her "Look at this !" She pointed to a tree with an abandoned tree house .

Marie walked on with fritz holding the small kitten in hand , the small boy pulled Marie arm point to back toward the house "Fritz don't you want to look around it like an adventure , Fritz shook his head "Don't be a baby".

The two children keep walking until fritz stopped in his tracks for the sixth time in a row "What wrong now!"the small boy pointed to a tombstone "WWWAHHHHHHHH!" Marie screamed running back to their older sister .

"AHHHHH!" Marie ran dragging her brother to their older sister "Claire !" Maire running and hugged her older sister, followed by fritz who cried as well .

"Guy's What happen ! Why are you crying !" Claire asked she pick up fritz who cling to her chest and Marie who cling to her waist.

"Let go's back!" the small girl sobbed "their dead people here "

" You mean Zombies and ghosts Little dude!" Alfred asked Maire bobbed her brown curly hair "Iggy maybe we should get out of here!"

Placing his hand toward his chin "No they talking about the grave ! you wanker !" England cursed under his breath but loud enough to hear , Claire gentle placing her hand in a fist hitting England on the top of his golden hair "Don't you ever use that kind of language around my kid brother and sister again you jerk" giving him another bop on the head . Marie laughed at her sister and feeling less scared "Don't I am not scared anymore"

"Oww" the brit groan rubbing the top of his head " What do you mean grave ? I don't remember there be any grave here"She questioned the brit .

"Your grandfather grave"He replied "Wait !... I thought grandpa was buried in Kentucky or something ,not here !"

"What?! No He was buried here , I should know I am the one that did the arrangements, I felt that this was the appropriated for his resting place , I thought he might get lonely " England fidget with his hands .

"My grandfather wasn't some kind of family pet you jerk!" Claire stared at the nation who looked highly offered by her statement "... Thanks for taking care of him... Artie"

"Dude let go inside !" While Claire carried her little brother with one hand , america dragging her with the other nearly pulling her hand out of it socket .

Marie followed America who opened the door , A man with blonde slick hair stared screaming "Will all of you shut up and Quite fighting !" then speaking in german while Francis talk about le amour.

"Pasta!" A brown hair man shouted out randomly, Marie smiled she had a really good feeling about this place even her sister was laughing . Setting her cat down Maire asked "So what for lunch!"

**_HelleeV : Please review tell me what you think and if thier any question you might have about this stories feel free to ask me ._**


	13. Chapter 13

**HelleeV: I don't own Hetalia only Ocs Ja only Claire, Marie and Fritz.**

**I will be on a trip so I would not be updating till a week or two from now**

**thank to everyone who is reading this story you guy are the best **

**Please review**

**Please enjoy and review !**

**"No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories."**  
**― Haruki Murakami**

**Chapter 13**

The next day

"Gugen tag , it time for morning training " the German stood over the girl bed grabbing her shoulder , he began to shake her " I said get up , it time to start your training "

"nmm" from the corner of her half closed eye ,she noticed the man in her room , she sighed before pulling the her blanket over her head .

"Nien Get up! It time for Morning training, that an order! "the German hissed to the girl sleeping who hissed back "Make me !" . The German glared almost growling "Fine!" yanking roughly the german kept pulling the girl blanket, causing her to roll on the onto the floor .

"Fine I'm up!" She screamed at the German who face was a light shades of red embarrassed to see a girl in her night clothes that consisted of a spaghetti strap and shorts.

" Be ready in ten minutes or so help me " He walked out slamming the door behind him "Yes Sir" she rolled her eyes and cursing under her breath.

About half an hour later, the four were off training .

"Count Off"

"Uno "

"Ni"

"Yeah Whatever" the girl mumble with a bored expression on her face

"Nien that is unacceptable, that is not how you greet your commanding officer "the German screamed again"Are you even listening to me "

"Loud and clear Captain Luddy"

"Nien ! I detest that name" the germany growled at the girl with a smug smile on her face "This is rather awkward" Japan whisper under his voice.

"Vee~"

"Okay next ,what do you do if you are caught by the enemy"

"Ve`That's easy surrender immediately, kiss their butts, form an alliance, sing, make some pasta , and go to bed"

"That the same thing you do to me , Japan!"

"Hai , I'll would Impersonated a soldier "

"Claire !"

"This is so stupid ! ...Well fine if you want an answer , I'll try to defend myself Mr. Commander Officer Sir " the German look annoyed at the girl antics "Well at least it better than Pasta boy answer"

"Well I don't know , why don't you try taking this seriously! if for your own benefits " Germany screamed at his subordinate.

" All of you run laps now!" He roared even louder than before "I said Run!"

"All right I am running ,Sheesh" the girl began to pickup her pace with japan following slowly behind her "Hai" .

~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maire wake up getting out of bed , she was about to wake up fritz who was current sleeping with the small grey kitten , she giggled and left her brother in peace .she snuck down to the kitchen , her face lighted up at the size of the house at the realization of how big it was .

"Good Morning ,love" England said look up from where he was reading placing his cup of grey earl down he smiled at the child .

" Morning and good morning to you too " She giggle to a floating figure that was next to the englishman .THe flying green objected came closer to her she smiled petting the rabbit much to england surprise.

"You can see her?'

"Huh?" Maire titled her head "You can see flying mint bunny" England asked again .

"Is that her name ? I think I call you minty for short"Maire said hugging the flying green rabbit into a tight hug "Your so cute!"

"How very interesting ?" England said to himself.

"Hey Maire Can I show you something "

"Sure" the girl smiled letting the rabbit go as england pulled out a wand that look more like a stick and a star attached to it by a piece of very thin tape .

A wave of england wand his cup tea rise from it spot on the table "wow! It like something out of Harry potter"

"Can I try !"

"Al right but you have to be very careful " Arthur said passing the wand to Marie , she held it between her hand a strange light shimmer for a brief moment before disappearing .

_What a strange aurora she has _England grab his tea cup and took a sip " Maire have you ever thought about learning magic?" england asked the girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 45 laps later

_I don't think I can go on..._ Taking a large gasp for air,Claire continued to run until she was finally out of sight from the german . Claire lean against an old tree for a moment closing her eyes she sighs "Are you okay Bella?~" Startled by the voice the girl open her eyes to be face to face with Italian , She rolled her eyed and ignoring him completely _What does he want and why does he have that stupid grin on all the tim_e .

"Dummkopf's Why are you two just standing around, when you should be running laps" Germany explode at the two.

"Start running or there be no lunch until you do" the girl scoffed at the threat, while Italy whined "Ve~but Germany"

"No buts Italy .. Now run !"

"Why aren't you running ?"

"I'm taking a break Sir "

"Did I say you could take a break" the girl nodded rolling her eyes to the german "You will run until I say so" he scream again .

"Fine.. you jerk"

"What was that !?"the german raise an eyebrow "Nothing your Highness, "the girl called back .

_Mein gott this girl is worse than Romano_ German thought shaking his German extreme training Claire barricade herself in her room , sitting in a corner . She was tried after the laps , ludwig use her as a human punching bag insist on teaching her how to fight . By the time the training was done the poor girl had bruises all over her body.

Aware of her door opening , Claire grab a pillow throwing it to the door , she just want to be alone .

"Hi Bella~" Claire gave a death glare to the italian hoping he would leave, the Italian raise an eyebrow for the moment before shaking it off "..What are you doing here shouldn't you be training? and I told you my name is not Bella , pasta boy "

"Ve~" Italy frowned this girl was very difficult to deal with, let alone to talk to "Ve! let make some pasta !"

"No!" Italy curl dropped , thinking for a moment he thought "You promised Bella~ remember" Itay smiled.

"No mean no ... now please leave !"

"But Belllaa!"

"Fine" She got up, annoyed by the Italian who immediately grab her hand ,dragging her to the kitchen .

She noticed all the ingredients except for the pasta box.

"Where are the noodles?"

"This is not noodles ,it pasta!" the Italian frown .

"It the same thing Noodles brain " She hissed back , Italy curl drop "Ve~ How can you say something like that ?"Italy looked in shock at the words that flowed out of her mouth .

"Ve~ No it not ...they're different, noddles are plain... Pasta have a better favor , also Pasta Come in different shape ,sizes Bella"Italy he said it in a matter of fact wise tone of voice .

" Fine...Whatever"Claire sigh her words came out much harsher then what she intended .

She watched the Italian explained to her in all seriousness on how to make the dough,as if he was making a piece of art . To be honest she hadn't really talk much to the Italien only a yes and no , now and then. After a long while the water stared to boil ,the pasta was half way done.

"So you like to cook ?" Claire decide to asked Italy who was throw spice into the sauce "Si,I love to cook, especially pasta !"

"Really I could't tell"

"Ve~Really?"Italy titled his head looking confused ,claire couldn't help but laugh at the Italian "Bella why are you laughing ? Did I do something funny?"

"It nice to see pretty girls laugh " She stopped laughing , looking at the Italian goofy grin. She immediately to face him and Flicks his forehead "Stop saying weird things !"

"Owww~"he cried "Bella!"

"and stop calling me that pastaboy !"

"Ve~ the pasta almost done " Italy smiled reaching for the hot pot on the stove"Oww! that really hot !"

"Don't grab it with your bare hands" Claire facepalm , turning off the stove .She notice Italy held his hand closer to him almost crying "Let me see your hand ?"

"Ve~ it hurt" She gently grab his arm examine the hand "It doesn't look burn... just a little red but nothing to worry about "

"I am not going to die right ...I don't want to die!"

"No your not going to die... your not even bleeding !"She couldn't help but laugh, She place her hand on his shoulders trying to stop him from moving about "relax ... I don't want to you, to hurt yourself even more okay"

"Ve! the Pasta! I forgot about it !"

"Is that all you ever think about!"

"No I think about other things too bella!" Italy said as he got to plates from the shelf , placing the cooked pasta on the plates "But Pasta is just one of my favorites "

"I see" She said watching Italy walking into the room connected with the kitchen, which contain a wooden table and more shelf of china plates against the wall.

She took a seat in front one of the plates of pasta "Bella ...try some?" the Italian said with his mouth , grabbing another scoop .

Claire just simple nodded her head, taking a bite of the freshly made food .

"Ve~Like ? Love?"

"Its alright... it a little better than alright " She said quietly , in fact it was better then alright , she really like the food maybe even love although she would never .

"I am so glad you like it ! Ve~ I was afraid ,you wasn't going to like my pasta anymore " Italy said with relief.

_That right ...We use to cook together when I was little _Claire twirl her hair around her finger before taking another bite of pasta _This is too weird , there are exactly the same ._

After eating Claire clean up the kitchen , and place the leftover in the fridge _I wondered if Marie and Fritz would like some. _She look from the corner of her eye watching the Italian trying to skipped out on cleaning " Where do you think your going ? We're not done cleaning yet "

"Ve~to take my 3:00 siesta"

"You can take that ,after we wash dishes" Italy whined " But Bella!"

"You dry and I'll rise okay , it won't take that long , so quit whining " Claire silently laugh ,_ He such a little kid_ she begun to rise dishes while humming the tone to Marukaite Chikyuu , unaware that the Italien stop and turn to her "Ve"

She soon found her self in a hug "Ve you remember..."

"Gah Let me go ! What do you mean ?" She squirmed in his grasp "remember what ?" only to be lifted in the air .

"Ve~ the song you where humming ?"

"Oh that I use to sing that maire when she was little "

"Si and I use sing that too you !"

Claire stop for moment _I remember , wow this is so strange ._

"I know" She pulled away from him "Don't touch me...I don't like to be touch "

"You never mind when you were little, you use to like my hugs " Italy looked at the girl very confused "That was a long time ago" Claire saw his curl drop and a sad look on his face , a look that resembled a small child who done something wrong .

_Why does he make me feel like I done something wrong !__It not like I mean to hurt his feeling _Claire closed her eyes and muttered "Okay, fine ...one hug"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia,Hetalia,Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night the sibling gather in claire room and discuss the current living situation "So what do you two think should we stay or leave ?" Claire asked Maire who was playing with her cat and fritz who was current sleeping in claire lap .

"Leave? Why I like it here!" Marie pounded crossing her arms "I'm tried of moving... Come on sis let stay here"

"Why do you want to leave ? Everyone is so nice and Funny!" Maire said hugging her kitten .

"It complicated , you will understand when your older kinds of stuff " the brown eyed girl stared at her little sister who rolled her eyes "That what you always say , I think you afraid because you might like living here too"

"No I am not "

"Yes you are" "

"No I am not"

"Yes you are too" Maire stuck out her tongue .

"Why would I been scared to live somewhere Maire !"

"Because you might like it too" the small girl argued

"That make no sense"

"it makes a lot of sense"

"fine ... Alright we'll stay ,Happy Mars"

"Yes !" Maire exclaimed giving a wide teeth smiled to her sister who patted her head " Get some sleep Mars ,have good dreams" Maire hugged her sister . Claire walked Marie while carrying fritz and told Maire a bedtime story before heading back to her room, Claire slipped into her pj's then under the covers unsure what to expected for tomorrow.

When something warm slip into Claire bed, she really didn't mind she thought it was probably Fritz or Marie. But when that something stared to place it arms around her stomach, and when she felt a face place against her, she open her eyes turning around and kicking the body off her bed.

"VEE!" Claire quickly turned on the lamp on her nightstand; she looked down on the floor Seeing Italy curl up into a ball crying "Please don't hurt me I'll be a good little Italian I swear! I am sorry "

"Get up! And what the hell were you doing in my bed !" Claire hissed .

"Ve~I-I h-had a N-nightmare, I don't want to be alone and Germany won't let me sleep with him anymore " Italy cried "What make you think, I would let you sleep with me ..!"Claire groan.

"But Bella ,Please I can't go back to my room by myself it too scary !"Italy cried rubbing his eyes

"Fine but only for tonight , I swear if you try anything I will cut off your balls!"Claire said in a very serious tone _Why do I alway give in I am too soft I need to be more tough_ .

"Parli come mio fratello (You sound like my brother)" Italy said

"Huh?"Claire gave him a strange look "Bella you sound like my brother, he tell me the same thing too" Claire crawled to the other side of the bed , while Italy made him self at home .

"Bella?" Claire turn to her side pretending to be asleep "Bella..are you asleep ?" Claire felt a hand on her should

"What is it pastaboy !" Claire open her eyes again knowing this is going to be long night .

"Ve~" She heard him say "You have tattoo ! that so cool , Ve I don't think I am brave enough to get one... It a pretty flower " Italy said poking the girl shoulder.

"Thanks " Claire answer her cheeks turn a little red " their Irises , it was my mom favorite flower " Claire turned around and face him .

"Bella your really nice !" Italy smiled "I thought you were mean and scary but your really nice !"He yawed

"You're not half bad yourself for a pasta brain"Claire replied "Goodnight Feil" Claire said only to be pulled into a hug .

"Ve~ You call me feil , Where friends again ?"Claire just nodded her head she was too tried to fight back and closed her eyes "mm" _I smell garlic_ Claire last thought where before falling a sleeping . Unaware that Italy had place his arm around her , holding her like a personal teddy bear .

**tO BE CONTINUED**

**_HelleeV : Please review tell me what you think and if there any question you might have about this stories feel free to ask me_**


End file.
